


You're My Desire

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (In chapter 2), Adashi will happen in Chapter 2, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk Shay and Adam will appear in Chapter 2, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Shiro is bisexual, oblivious keith, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Keith never knew how to deal with his crushes, so he wrote letters. He wrote five letters in total and kept them well hidden from everyone else, or so he thought.You can imagine all hell breaks loose when a certain someone sends out the letters.(Based off the Movie plot from TATBILB)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS:
> 
> Before people all go off on me for even including Shallura, I want to point out that in the light of the writers originally making Shiro Queer so his sexuality is open to interpretation and all, I thought for the sake of the story him being Bisexual would make much more sense. However, I do want to point out that, just as in the movie, the relationship ends. For good. He does meet Adam, he will fall in love with Adam and Adashi eventually will be end game. 
> 
> I just wanted to put that out there. Now enjoy the first chapter!

Keith always had a good life as far as he knew. He grew up in a loving family with his father Coran, his older sister Allura and younger sister Romelle.

Romelle was still in middle school, while Keith and Allura went to the same high school. They were attached to the hip in a good way. Keith was sort of socially awkward and Allura was always there for him with social events and sat with him at lunch when his good and only friend was nowhere to be found.

Keith found it hard to open up to other people. He had troubles letting people in after his failed friendship with Nyma, due to her popularity growing and his lack there of, they mutually decided to end the friendship. Nyma had no issues showing her true colors and let it be known how much he disliked him. He also was scared people would just- walk right out his life. I guess that’s what happens when your mother dies when you are little. He missed her a lot, as did everyone else.

Pidge was her cousin who also disliked her and was therefor Keith’s one and only best friend.

Pidge was smart. Like, crazy smart. She knew almost the answer to everything, created her own inventions in her free time and always tried to win any argument with their teachers. Keith really admired her and he was glad he had someone like her in his life.

Allura was dating their neighbor Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short. But before Allura had ever showed interest in Shiro, he was Keith’s boyfriend first. Well, space between the words. Boy who was a friend. They had been ever since they were little. They literally grew up together and Keith felt happy to have him in his life as well. After Allura and Shiro had begun dating they didn’t want Keith to feel left out so they invited him along when they were hanging out. Even on dates. Keith always felt like the third wheel.

There was one secret that Keith had that no one else knew. He had a huge crush on Shiro but he wasn’t the first guy he had gotten feelings for. There were others:  
\- There was Lance McClain from seventh grade; it was during spin the bottle and they shared a kiss  
\- Rolo from camp  
\- Ryan Kinkade from homecoming  
\- James Griffin from Model UN.  
\- And Shiro of course.

Keith never acted on his feelings. He was too scared and shy to do so. Instead, he wrote letters wen he had a crush so intense that he didn’t know what else to do. He kept and hid them safely in a teal box that had a bow on it which he had gotten from his mother before she passed away. He often reread his letter and was reminded of how powerful his feelings could be. Although there were addresses on the envelopes, he never intended for them to be send. Allura always said he was being too dramatic about things but to be honest Keith liked a bit of drama.

He sometimes also imagined that Shiro was with him in his room talking to him and returning his feelings for him too. But no matter what, he would never hurt Allura that way.

Right now Keith was in his room, snuggled up in his bed and nose stuck in a book called _The forbidden kiss_. He was a sucker for romance stories, since his was-- well, practically non existent. He would often imagine himself as the main character and Shiro as his love interest. Somehow, imaging his love life was better than starting to pursue it in real life and get his heart broken.

He was just getting to the good part when a pillow got thrown in his face. “Hey!’’ He yelped, violet eyes glaring at the small, blonde person standing in his doorway. “Ro! I was reading!’’

Romelle stood there, a bored look on her face. Long blonde hair fell down her shoulders, an equal as blonde eyebrow arching up in a sassy manner. Her arms were crossed firmly over each other. “Come on, Keith. Are we still hanging out or not?’’

Keith narrowed his violet eyes at his younger sister, a soft sigh falling from his lips. “Yes. But after I’ve finished this chapter, okay?’’

He turned his attention back to his book. He was just about to get to the good part where the youngest sister and her secret lover, who was actually betrothed to her older sister, were going to run away together. He could hear Romelle huff in annoyance from where she was still standing in his room. He heard her take in a breathe, obviously ready to start complaining, when the loud sounds of pots and pans clanking and falling on the ground filled the house. Both Romelle and Keith shrunk in on themselves, Allura appearing behind Romelle with her lips pursed and a doubtful look in her eyes. Keith pushed himself in a sitting position, folding his legs beneath him.

“Do you think Pop Coran needs help?’’

Allura clicked her tongue. “You know how he gets when we try to help him in the kitchen. But you two can help me deck the table. Come on.’’

Climbing from the bed, he followed his two sisters down the stairs, Romelle complaining about how, although she loved Coran to bits, he was a horrible cook and his food often tasted like poop. Keith paused halfway the stairs, wrapping his arms around the stairwell railing and resting his chin on top of the knob. He heard their father clatter around in the kitchen and then the doorbell rang, followed by their neighbor letting himself in.

Takashi Shirogane.

He smiled at Allura and wrapped an arm around his waist, fingers gently brushing on of her white haired strands behind her ear before he leaned down to kiss her quickly. He then ruffled Romelle’s hair who huffed and pushed his hands away playfully. “I’m not too later, aren’t I?’’ He called over his shoulder to Allura as he walked over to the staircase, turning to Keith with a big grin. His amber eyes sparkled with happiness, his black hair with a white fluff falling across his forehead making him look even more beautiful. “Keith!’’ He chirped happily.

Keith laughed and lifted his hand for a high five, staring fondly after him the second he turned around, heart thumping in his chest.

Allura shook her head at her boyfriend with a fond smile and pushed him to the table. “Stop goofing around and help me with the table.’’ She chuckled her blue eyes flicking to meet her younger brother’s. “Keith, come.’’

“I am coming.’’ Keith huffed and rolled his eyes playfully and jumped down the final steps.

He moved to the kitchen and pulled the cupboard open where the plates were stacked, hip-bumping Romelle to the side. His little sister groaned and slapped his arm before grabbing all the cutlery and making her way to the table. Standing on his tippy toes he took the plates out, smiling at his father who walked over and ran a hand through his black hair.

Once they had finished decking the table Coran put the pots on the table and was frantically busy trying to cut the, overcooked, meat with a deep frown on his face. “Usually if you rock this thing back and forth...’’

“It’s supposed to fall of the bone.’’ Keith hissed to Allura who sat across from him at the table who shushed him.

“Hey, Shiro? Come hold on to this while I saw into it-’’

“Oh no,’’ She pushed her boyfriend back in his chair and smiled sweetly at her dad. “You know what, the electric knife is in the kitchen. It’ll be done in a few seconds. Looks great, Dad.’’

With one smooth movement she picked up the plate and quickly walked into the kitchen, her white hair flowing behind her, Keith following her every move with his eyes. He felt something nudge against his foot and he turned to look at his younger sister.

“I can not believe we won’t see her til Thanksgiving.’’ Romelle said softly to him, a wave of sadness washing over him. He didn’t want to think about Allura leaving tomorrow. He hated how she would be all the way in Scotland for college.

Coran shifted in his seat. “Actually guys, it’ll be Christmas.’’

“What?!’’ His children shouted in shock. “Are you kidding? We won’t get to see her until _Christmas_?!’’

“Scotland is too far for Thanksgiving.’’ Their father said apologetically. “But see it from the bright side, Allura won’t have the car anymore so you,’’ He pointed to a wide eyed Keith. “can practice your driving.’’

Allura walked back in with the cut up meat. She smiled at her father and went to plate up the food. Romelle looked sour. “I forgot I have to ride with Keith now.’’

He glared at her. “Well feel free to take the bus.’’

“Or I could drive you guys?’’ Shiro offered with a smile. “I mean I am right next door and not going to disappear all of a sudden, so...’’

“Or,’’ Romelle piped up with a devious smile. “I could drive and if we get pulled over we switch places real quick!’’

“No, please don’t cause any problems while I am gone.’’ Allura told her sister disapprovingly. “I know I can’t get here on Thanksgiving but before you know it I’ll be on a plane back home for Christmas.’’

Shiro perked up in his chair and smiled at her. “Speaking of planes, I have a little surprise for you.’’ He dug around in his pocket before handing her a piece of paper, smiling in excitement when she unfolded it. “Surprise! Since you can’t come home for Thanksgiving I thought of bringing a little home to you. I am coming to Scotland.’’

Allura’s expression showed anything _but_ happiness. She stared at the tickets before swallowing thickly. “Did you- You already payed for there?’’

Shiro’s smile faltered. “Y-Yeah. I had a Google Alerts set the second you told me you couldn’t make it, so I-’’

Silence settled in around the table. Coran, Romelle and Keith glanced between the two lovers, they could practically feel the awkward tension grow and decided it was best not to interfere. Allura scratched the back of her neck and clenched her jaw.

“Shiro- Could you- Can we please-’’ She stuttered out but her boyfriend already rose from his seat.

They walked out of the house, the door closing behind them. Keith clacked his tongue and shoved his food around on his plate. Coran was just staring at his plate while Romelle slowly took a bite from her food.

“Hmm, just like mom’s....’’ She said in a slow voice, trying to lighten the mood.

Keith send her a glare.

* * *

_“Oh so now it’s my fault?!’’_

_“You shouldn’t have done it in front of them!’’_

_“I was trying to make an effort Allura!’’_

They were yelling at each other. Their voices, loud and angry, carried fat in the dark, silent night. He hadn’t meant to spy on them, really, he didn’t. They just choose the spot beneath his window to argue. It was kinda hard to ignore it with the way they were shouting at each other.

It was odd to Keith. They never yelled at each other, even when they were _really_ angry. Allura and Shiro would raise their voices but never yell as loud as they did now. Shiro was frantically waving his arms around as he shouted at her, Allura just as angrily waving his words away.

_“I can not believe you just did this!’’_

_“Oh for crying out loud, Allura. I am sorry for wanting to spend time with you after months of you being gone!’’_

_“You should’ve consulted me!’’_

Although he had feelings for Shiro, his heart ached as he saw the couple argue and slowly fall apart. His sister had deserved a great guy like Shiro. He didn’t fail to see how happy they were together for the past two years. Her happiness meant the world to him.

All of a sudden it was quiet outside. _Too_ quiet. Keith glanced back out the window to find the spot where the fighting couple stood empty. He catched a quick glimpse of Shiro storming into his own house while at the same time he heard the door downstairs slam closed. There were loud angry stomps on the stairs and Allura past his room in a blur and slammed her bedroom door shut.

He flinched at the harsh sound. He moved away from the window and sat down on the bed, his mind reeling, hesitating as to what to do. Should he go talk to her? No, he should let her be for a while. Lifting his hand through his hair he let out a loud sigh. He got up and walked to his closet, switching on the light and grabbing his teal box. He took the lid off and searched for Shiro’s letter, rereading it as he bit his nail.

“Your room is a mess.’’

Keith jumped and looked up startled at his older sister, shoving the teal box under a pile of clothes. She looked like all happiness had been sucked out of her. She put a box down that said “Keith’s Good Will box’’ on the ground and crawled on his bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest as she layed down with her back to him. Keith’s violet eyes narrowed sadly at her and scooted closer to her, placing a gentle hand on her back. “Are you okay?’’

Allura was silent for a second, as if she was looking for the right words she wanted to say. She gulped. “I broke up with Shiro.’’

Jerking upright he stared at her in bewilderment. “What?! Why?’’

“Well... Before mom passed away she always told me not to go to college with a boyfriend.’’

Wow. He never knew her and mom had talked about those things and never in a million years had he thought that his wise, older sister would let her chance of happiness slip away to pursue her future.

“But you love him.’’ He said in awe. “Do you think you’ll change your mind?’’

Her sister exhaled and moved to sit up against the headboard, flicking a piece of her white hair over her dark colored skin. “No.’’ She said in determination. “No, it’s over.’’

She moved to rest her head on his shoulder, immediately relaxing when she felt his fingers play with her hair. Blue eyes scanned over the mess that was Keith’s room. “When I talked about college with dad he asked me to make me a box for the Good Will and put stuff in there that I would no longer need. I thought I’d make a box for you too.’’

“Hmmm,’’ Keith hummed, eyeing his stuff. “But I don’t think there’s anything I want to part with right now.’’

“Keith!’’ She said languidly, taking his hands in hers and looking him directly in the eyes. “I am leaving tomorrow which makes you the oldest sibling in this house. You need to give Romelle the right example and thus clean your room.’’

She got up from the bed with that being said and kissed his head, walking out of his room. He puffed his cheeks and slowly got up, throwing random things in the box, a pile of clothes, some books and other stuff he barely used anymore. He paused when he realized Allura was really leaving them tomorrow and sadness grew in his chest, as well as lump in his throat.

What was he supposed to do without his big sister?

* * *

Watching his father and sister hug Allura goodbye almost brought himself to tears but he swallowed it down.

After their beloved mom had died she was the one to all hold them together as a family. She was the glue. And now she was leaving, all the way to Scotland. Different time zones, months without sitting with her at lunch. No more late night talks in her bedroom. Tears welled in his eyes and he quickly blinked them as Allura finally turned her attention to him.

“Hey, you need some magazines. We’ll grab you some. Come on, Ro.’’

The two watched as Coran and Romelle walked off. His sister smiled at him and took one of his hands. “Are you going to be okay?’’

“Did you really have to pick the farthest country to go to college?’’Keith complained. “Who am I supposed to sit with at lunch now?’’

“This is your chance to open up your horizon, make new friends, Keith!’’

Keith snorted. “Yeah, like that’s going to happen. You know I am not very socially involved. I’ll be the loner at school while you are in Scotland having the time of your life, going out and eating haggis and before you know it you will have forgotten all about us.’’

“Keith,’’ His sister laughed, clutching both his hands tightly. “I promise you, I will never ever... Eat haggis.’’

A laugh bubbled up from his chest and stepped closer, arms circling around her waist and hugging her tightly. His smile disappeared and he closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent. “I am going to miss you.’’ He breathed out.

He felt gentle hands rub up and down his back. “I am going to miss you, too, little brother. We’ll Skype a lot, okay?’’

Nodding against her shoulder, he reluctantly let go of her. Coran and Romelle made their way back over to them, holding a pile of magazines. “We didn’t know which one to get you,’’ She said in quiet voice, a failed attempt to sound up beat. “So we got you them all.’’

Their father fidgeted restlessly. “That one is road and track. It doesn’t sound that interesting but- you know- oh, just come here.’’

Allura chuckled wetly as he wrapped her in one lost tight hug, Keith and Romelle joining in on it. They stood like that for a couple of second before Allura stepped back, a sad smile on her lips.

“Alright, I gotta go.’’ Her voice was mere whisper and trembled. She glanced away, grabbing her suitcase and checking her ticket in.

The three stood there, watching their daughter and sister walk out of sight, Coran wrapped his arms around his children. Romelle took Keith’s hand and squeezed it. “Do you think she’ll turn around?’’

Keith silently shook his head. He tugged his little sister to his chest and rested his cheek on top of her soft blonde hair. “No, that’s not Allura.’’

There was a beat of silence. And then, “Can we have a dog now?’’

Coran and Keith both laughed in surprise and Keith just pulled her tighter against his chest, a silent thank you for lightening the mood.

“No, but that’s a nice try.’’ Their father chuckled.

They made their way back home, the car ride eerily silent. When they were back home Keith made his way up the stairs to his room, relaxing about on his bed and finally throwing more stuff in his Good Will box until it was filled to the brim. It was so silent without Allura around and he already missed her immensely.

“Hey kiddo.’’ Keith turned to look at his father. “Dinner is almost ready.’’ He then saw the stacked box. “Is that your Good Will box? Should I take it down?’’

“I got it, pop.’’ Came the reply. “I’ll take it down in a minute before dinner.’’

With a nod and a silent mouthed ‘okay’, Coran gave him a final smile and walked back downstairs. Keith puffed out a breathe before folding his arms on the desk and leaning forward, resting his head on them. After a few minutes of sitting there he got up to his feet, picked up the box and made his way down the steps. He put the box down by the door and turned to see Romelle busy decking the table.

A fond smile creeped on his face, walking over and gently jabbing her aside with his elbow to help her deck the table. His sister smiled up thankfully at him and Keith just squished her cheeks in between his hands and pressing kisses on top of her head, laughing as Romelle shouted in protest and pushed against his chest, a whining _Keiiiith!_ Sounding through the room. Coran watched from the kitchen with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

People were scattered around the school halls like ants. Keith made his way through the swarming students subconsciously. When he lifted his head, his eyes met Shiro’s. He went to wave shyly at him and Shiro gave him a small smile, raising his hand in a greeting. He then tripped over his own two feet and bumped someone against the lockers.

“Ow!’’

“Oh my god, Nyma!’’ Keith wheezed out. “I am sorry!’’

Nyma huffed, glaring at him. “What where you are going, nerd!’’ Her eyes narrowed and wondered down. “Aww, Keith. Such cute boots you have! Thank you so much for your service!’’ She mockingly saluted him.

A thick eyebrow arched up in confusion. “They’re vintage. I got them from Etsy?’’

A presence walked up behind them and he noticed an arm being slung around his shoulders. “And they are _awesome_! Not everyone can pull of these boots but Keith is rocking them!’’

A smile made way on his lips. Pidge.

“As for you, dear cousin...’’ Pidge trailed off, adjusting her glasses. “It’s a good thing you are playing it safe with those... Uggs.’’

Nyma’s face darkened and she tightened her jaw. “You know what, Katie, screw you. You know I get cold feet.’’

“Hey, woah!’’ A happy, upbeat voice sounded and then sun kissed arms wrapped around Nyma’s neck. “Hi babe!’’ Her lover chirped happily and kisses her neck. He looked up and blue eyes met violet ones.

Lance McClain. Nyma’s Lance. Keith’s second non-recepient of one of my love letters. He had always thought Lance was pretty and handsome when they were younger but now he was just downright gorgeous. Tall, short sandy dark hair, deep ocean blue eyes that you could drown in and beautiful caramel skin, not to forget that beautiful smile. That _damned_ beautiful smile.

“Hey baby.’’ Nyma chirped and kissed his cheek while holding his arms, glaring back at Keith then. “I was just complimenting Keith on his cute wanna be army boots.’’ There was that mocking tone in her voice again. Before he could come with a retort however, Nyma rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I see someone we need to say hi, too. Bye.’’

She turned around and stepped out of her boyfriend’s arms, strutting away while Lance stayed put. The tall boy smile uneasily. “She just stopped drinking caffeine for some diet... I think these are withdrawal symptoms.’’

“Are you sure she just doesn’t have a chemical imbalance?’’

Lance blinked at Keith in awe, not really knowing what to say to that so he just smiled and turned to see which way Nyma had stormed off too.

Keith tried not to feel disappointed. Lance deserved better than to be someone’s lapdog. He decided to let it go for now and turned to his best friend.

“You really think my boots are awesome?’’

Pidge rolled her eyes, linking one of her arms with his as they made their way to class. “See? When you ask about it it’s not cool. But there’s no way I will let my cousin make fun of you.’’

Keith huffed out a laugh and shook his head in fondness. He was grateful to have a friend like Pidge, she would always be by his side.

Well- Most of the time.

Currently he made his way out of the cafeteria and away from all the questioning looks in his eyes because Pidge had ditched him for her daily subway craving. He was now aimlessly wondering about, trying to find a place to eat his lunch. He ended up in the library at first but he was asked to leave because apparently you were only allowed to eat soft foods, carrots--which Keith _loved_ \-- did not apply. And at that point he had said screw it to himself and made his was to the bleachers.

As expected, Shiro was sitting there as usual. Keith took a deep breath and stepped onto the bleachers.

“This seat taken?’’ He asked hesitantly. He didn’t know if Shiro still wanted to hang with him.

Dark gray stared into his. Shiro smiled and moved his bag of chips. “Yes,’’ He said. “By you.’’ He clarified when he noticed his friend hadn’t moved.

Relief washed through him, sitting down next to him. And it somehow felt like the gold old days. Shiro shifted. “I have to ask. Did you know she was going to do this? Because you guys always talk about everything, so-’’

“She didn’t tell me about this.’’ Keith said softy.

They sat in silence for awhile. Then he felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. “We’re cool, right?’’

“Yeah,’’ Keith said breathlessly. “We’re cool.’’

And just like that the tension was over between them. Keith shuffled closer and pulled out his plastic bag with carrots. “Do you want a carrot?’’

“Come on, give me that carrot.’’

Keith handed him the carrot and took the ear bud that was offered to him, humming in agreement at the music that was playing.

“New album.’’

The two childhood friends spend the entire break together, reconnecting all over again. It also lit his feelings a fire but he would never begin something with Shiro. He would never hurt Allura like that.

The rest of the school day happened without any troubles. During the day he noticed Lance glancing his way ever so often with what seem an apologetic gleam in his eyes. Keith would just smile at him and shrug his shoulders, showing that he didn’t care about what Nyma had said because her behavior wasn’t his fault. After his day was over he waited for Romelle to walk his way.

“Hey!’’ He smiled happily when he spotted her bouncing over to him. “Did you have a good day?’’

“I had an awesome day!’’ Romelle chirped happily as she bounced on her feet as they made their way to the car. “At lunch Cindy, Amy and Stacey all wanted to sit next to me so I had to rotate every few minutes to sit next to everyone. You know what I mean?’’

“Yeah!’’ Keith squeaked out awkwardly, voice high pitched.. “I _totally_ get what that’s like.’’

Getting into the car, his heart started to pound as he got behind the wheel. He heard some rummaging next to him and watched with furrowed eyebrows as Romelle fastened her helmet.

“Really?’’

“Duh.’’

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, pressing the keys into the ignition. He set the car in reverse and slowly backed out, heart pounding in his throat.

_Please don’t hit someone._

“Woah, woah, woah!’’

Automatically he stepped on the breaks, the car jerking to a halt. Romelle started cackling and Keith just wanted her to _shut up_. Someone knocked on the window and from the corner of his eyes he could see who it was, heart dropping. He scrambled all his courage together and refrained from making eye contact with Lance as he rolled down the window.

Lance bent down. “Hi.’’

“Hey.’’

“You doing good?’’

“I’m fine.’’

“Yeah?’’

“Yes, Lance.’’

“You know people usually check behind them before they reverse, you know, to avoid killing others. It’s a thing we do.’’

Finally turning his head to look at the other male he felt himself relax a little. Lance wasn’t even mad, no, there was a teasing smile on his face. Keith gulped. “Yeah,’’ he stuttered out. “I’m just not completely comfortable with using my mirrors yet, so-’’

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, clearly.’’ He looked around the parking lot. “You think you’re going to make it out the parking lot, or?’’

Keith’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “We’re fine, yeah. Really. Seriously.’’ He rambled. “So, you should just go. Seriously.’’

Lance giggled and shook his head. “Sure, whatever you say, Mullet. Hey!’’ He pointed at Romelle. “You are in charge.’’

He then left, Keith watching him go with a heavy heart. Romelle cackled again. “Who was that?’’

“That was Lance McClain.’’

The sound of keys being pulled out of the ignition had Romelle stare at her brother in confusion. “What are we waiting for exactly?’’

“For the rest of the cars to leave.’’

Eventually Romelle had convinced her brother to _man the hell up and turn on the damn car and drive_. When they arrived home, Coran was already busy with dinner.

“Hey!’’ He called out happily. “How were you first days?’’

Romelle immediately lit up and excitedly told him about her day, Keith placing his backpack on the couch, smiling at his little sister. Coran chuckled and patter her head, then turning to his son. “How about you, my boy?’’

Keith shrugged. “My day was fine.’’

Just like that the first week flew by as well. It was quite relaxed for Keith, not too much drama happening luckily. Lance would greet him in the halls, much to Nyma’s annoyance who just glared at him until it made him feel uncomfortable. Shiro and him spend more time together during lunch and it felt like everything was as it should be.

Snuggling up in his blanket he watched the TV screen intently. It was Saturday night and he and Romelle were currently have an 80s Voltron marathon. “What do you think Allura’s doing right now?’’ He wondered out loud.

“Crack.’’ Came the response.

He hit his sisters foot that was placed close to his head. “Ro, why would you say that?’’ His voice was in disapproving and sort of scolding.

Romelle was unfazed. “It’s how Scottish people say fun. Like, ‘’You’re a good craic.’’ I looked it up.’’

Laying back down on the couch he couldn’t help but notice how it was still very quiet. Like there was void in the household that was hard to fill. Scratch that, it was nearly impossible to fill the void.

“Keith?’’ Romelle crawled up to where he was laying and layed down close to him. “Don’t you find it sad to watch an 80s Voltron marathon with your little sister while you could be hanging out with some friends?’’

“What? No I love watching Voltron with you!’’

He heard her sigh and he looked at her, blinking with violet wide eyes. Romelle licked her lips.  
“I don’t mean to come off as rude but I _canceled_ plans to spend tonight with you and I am eleven. And while you are sixteen I bet you had no plans. Am I right?’’

A frown was evident on his features. “That was way harsh, Ro!’’

“The truth hurts.’’

Soon after watching another few episodes, Keith was the first one of the two fall in a deep sleep on the couch. Romelle peeked over the back of the couch to see if her big brother was really asleep and then smirked deviously, silently walking up the stairs and in the direction of her brothers room.

* * *

Running was _not_ his thing.

He had strong dislike for PE and running. It was not like he had a bad condition, on the contrary, he often went to the gym and worked out, often turning to boxing rather than anything else though.

He just didn’t like _running._

Pidge was running next to him, rambling about Nyma dumping Lance for a college guy. Keith faintly listened to her, the blood rushing through his by his wildly pumping heart. His best friend had been talking about this certain topic, their break up, ever they had walked to school together. Shiro had joined them halfway and had looked sort of restless. He seemed tense and just overall confused, constantly fidgeting with his backpack. Keith hadn’t thought anything of it at first.

“Hey!’’

Turning their heads, they saw Lance jogging next to them. He bumped his tan elbow against the pale one. “Can we talk?’’

Pausing their running, Keith leaned forward to catch his breath as he rested his hands on his knees because his lungs were on _fire._

“Hey Lance, I heard my cousin dumped you for a hot college guy, is that true?’’

Ocean blue eyes narrowed at the genius kid. “I heard you have a tail, Katie, is _that_ true?’’

“Cute.’’ She snorted.

“I really need to talk to you,’’ He then said in a more softer tone as he turned to Keith, placing a hand on his elbow.

Seeing this as her opportunity to leave the class, she panted out, “If you need me, I’ll be in the nurses office Googling quantum physics theories, with a migraine.’’

The two watched as she jogged in the building and Keith’s chest tightened as he looked at Lance. “What’s up?’’

“Look,’’ came the slow response, tongue darting out to wet parted lips. “I want you to know that I really appreciate it, I really do, but I thought you should know it’s never going to happen.’’

Keith blinked. “I’m sorry, what?’’

“I think is cool that you think I have freckles on my face but it’s just-’’

Violet eyes slid down to see the object those sun kissed were holding and Lance’s voice faded. When he could clearly see what it was he was holding, he felt his heart drop before kicking into overdrive.

No. No. No, no, no, no!

That was his letter. The letter he wrote after they kissed in 7th grade. The letter that explicitly explained how he felt about Lance and what that kiss had meant to him. The letter that was never supposed to get out. It was out.

Air. He couldn’t _breathe._

“It’s just Nyma and I are in a very weird place right now-’’

Why did Lance sound so far away? He was right in front of him. Right? He wasn’t sure, everything around him was turning blurry. He furiously blinked but the world just started to spin around him. There was an agonizing ache in his chest, as if his lungs were on fire and it wouldn’t go away. Air. He needed _air._

“Keith? Keith, are you okay?’’

He heard someone frantically gasp for air- No, wait. _He_ was gasping for air. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes and he felt himself backwards, vaguely registering strong arms catching him before he could hit the ground.

“Woah, woah, woah! Keith?’’

It sounded like he was under water, frantically trying to inhale air.

“Keith, look at me. Hey, easy. _Hey! Can I get some help over here?’’_

Warm hands cupped his face, lifting his head so that violet eyes met blue ones. “Breathe with me, okay? Focus on me. In,’’ Lance breathed in and Keith tried to mimic him as best as he could. “And out.’’ Lance breathed out.

Keith tried to follow the instructions, focusing solemnly on those eyes and voice he adored so much. “Good Keith,’’ Lance whispered with a smile. “Again. In. And out.’’

After a few more times his breathing slowly returned to normal and the world sharpened around him again. He cleared his throat and realized he was laying flat on his back on the race track. Lance was hanging over him, ocean blue eyes swimming with worry.

“What happened?’’ Keith rasped out.

“I think you had a panic attack.’’ He said gently. “Come on, give me your hand. The other one too, that’s it. Up and there we go.’’ He eyed Keith worriedly as he rubbed his neck, keeping a hand on his back just in case. “Are you okay? Do you need me to get someone or something?’’

“No,’’ His voice sounded rough and gave the Cuban boy a small smile. “I’m okay.’’

When he looked further down the field, he saw Shiro making his way over to them. His own letter clutched tightly in his hand and a confused expression on his entire face.

“Oh my god,’’ Keith choked out, heart starting thumping loudly again. That was why he was acting so strange this morning. “ _Oh my god!’’_

Before he knew it he grabbed Lance by his shoulders and pushed him to the ground, silencing the other guy’s confused yelp and protests by pressing his lips against his roughly. What he didn’t expect by kissing Lance was for his insides to start tingle pleasantly and his heart thumping harder but this time in a good way. Lance’s lips were so much softer than he had imagined-

“Hey!’’ Coach shouted and Keith jerked back. “Stop that! Two more laps for you, Smythe!’’

Lance’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he struggled to come up with words. Keith flushed a bright red and avoided his burning gaze. “Thank you,’’ was all he said before hastily scrambling back on his feet and taking off down the race track, running straight passed a broken Shiro who turned around as he sped past him.

“ _Keith!_ ’’ He called to no avail, turning back to stare at Lance who was still on the ground and waved in embarrassment.  
Keith charged into the bathroom and locked the stall he was hiding in, placing his head in his hands. Why the fuck had he kissed Lance?!

“Hey, Keith. Are you in here?’’

Fuck. “No?’’

A letter slipped under the stall and he clenched his eyes shut after he saw who it was addressed to. Ryan Kinkade from homecoming.

“I saw you run in here and wanted to check up on you,’’ He said in a soothing and calming tone. “And I figured you might want that back, it eh- seemed a little personal.’’

Kinkade always knew how to make him feel comfortable. His lips twitched in a smile and opened the door, stepping out of the stall. “Kinkade, know I wrote this years ago.’’ He whispered apologetically.

“Homecoming, right?’’ His friend grinned. “I had a lot of fun that night, too. But... I need you to know I am not ready for a relationship yet. I mean, I am out and proud, my parents know but-’’

“High School.’’ They chorused, bursting out in laughter then.

“Thanks for being so cool about this,’’ Keith waved with the letter. “And for bringing it back to me. You are the coolest, Kinkade. Your future partner should count himself lucky.’’

Kinkade smile fondly. “Anytime, Keith.’’

* * *

The letters were out. They were out and there was nothing that Keith could do about it.

The teal box he had gotten from his mother was gone, probably ended up in the Good Will boxes when he was recklessly throwing stuff into the box. There was one good thing to this situation and that was that Rolo’s letter was aimed to camp and therefor was send returned to sender and he would never read how Keith had gotten a bad crush on him after playing a game of chubby bunny. A few minutes later, Shiro had showed up at their door and his heart had sunk. He couldn’t face him right now. He had climbed out through his window-nearly breaking his leg, mind you- and took his little sister’s bike to escape to his favorite diner _Vrepit Sal’s._

Angrily he ripped the wrapper of his straw and stabbed aggressively in his cola. Sulking, he took a sip. What was he supposed to do now?

“Hey, Mullet.’’

Oh. Come. _On!_

Lance was here. Closing his eyes he mentally prepared himself for the conversation that was about to go down. “Are you following me now?’’

“What?’’ Lance scoffed. “No! I come here all the time. I like the chocolate shakes.’’ He paused. “Actually I went to your house and your little sister, I believe, told me that you might’ve been here.’’

Great. “What are you doing here? Are you going to reject me?’’

“Yeah, because I don’t think you got the message back here.’’ He replied with a cute frown in his eyebrows.

Keith stared at him wide eyed and finally turned to face him fully. “Lance McClain, I am not trying to date you. See, I had to pretend I was dating you to avoid someone else who got a letter from me as well.’’

“You wrote _two_ letters? Man, you get a cute love letter from a cute guy and think you are special and then you find out she wrote someone else a letter.’’

“I wrote five letters. So don’t go feeling too special, McClain.’’

The Cuban boy choked on his chocolate shake and when he finished he stared at him in astonishment. “You wrote _five_ letters?! Damn, Mullet, you are a player!’’

Keith just shrugged and turned back to his cola, taking a few more sips. Lance fiddled with his now empty glass. “So who were they?’’

“Oh my god,’’ He groaned. “If I tell you will you please leave me alone?’’

A smirk. “Maybe.’’

“Okay, so first there’s Kinkade from Homecoming, Rolo who I met at camp ages ago, James Griffin who I went to Model UN with and then there’s Shiro.’’

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on, stop, stop, stop.’’ Lance rambled frantically. “Isn’t Shiro dating your sister, Allura?’’

“Dated. Past tense.’’ Keith mumbled back, playing with the wrapper of his straw.

“Wow.’’ Was all that Lance could muster as he processed all the information. “So... What are you going to do now?’’

Swallowing, Keith looked at Lance. “Tell Shiro the truth. It’s the only right thing to do.’’

He got up and made his way down to the door put a warm hand snaked around his wrist. “Hey, uh, is that sparkly ride parked out front your ride?’’

“Yeah,’’ Keith chuckled.

Lance let out a breathe and ran a hand through his hair, getting up as well and throwing some cash on the bar. “Okay, yeah, no. I am driving you home.’’

“I-”

But Lance was already marching out of the diner. “Non-negotiable!’’

Slouching his shoulders and crossing his arms over his chest, he followed the tall guy out the diner. He watched as he picked up the bike and carefully placed it in the back of his trunk. Guess Lance was really driving him home.

Silently he sat in the passenger seat buckling his belt and looking around the clean interior that was Lance’s truck. Keith was actually pleasantly surprised by it. Lance’s personality wise was loud, bubbly and sometimes all over the place with his emotions. He had imagined to mirror the environment around him and expected to be a little more messy than this but it was not like Keith was complaining. He liked being surprised.

They sat in silence as Lance drove them around the town on their way to Keith’s house. He parked and while he did, he noticed that Shiro was busy with his own car next door. “So... You’re gonna tell him?’’

Keith jumped out of the car and gave him a calm smile that said _please mind your own goddamn business_. “That’s none of your business, Lance. Thanks for the ride.’’

Waving to Shiro, he rode the bike down their pathway until it was jerked to a sudden stop. “Lance, what-’’

“What if you didn’t tell him?’’

Keith stared at him in bewilderment. “I’m sorry what?’’

Lance fiddled with his hoodie strings. “What I was thinking was, eh,’’ He stuttered. “We should fake date. You know, to make Nyma and Josh jealous.’’

“Oh! I see you want to use me as your pawn!’’

“Actually,’’ Lance emphasized and gave him a pointed look. “You already did that. Remember when you kissed me? Back on the field?’’

His mouth snapped shut with a soft clack, not know how to response to that. Involuntarily his eyes traveled down to those pink looking lips for a split second and a warm blush spread along his cheeks.

“Look,’’ Lance heaved. “You don’t have to make a decision now just.. Think about it.’’

Keith climbed on his bike and drove the last few feet, making sure not to look back at the Cuban male. “Yep! Don’t hold your breath!’’

He quickly made his way into his house, hearing Shiro and Lance talk. Frantically moving his hands through his hair, he waited until he heard Lance drive away before all but running the way to his room, flopping down on the ground. He layed there, staring up at the ceiling. His phone kept buzzing with calls and text messages from Shiro. There was an uneasy aching in his heart as he read that familiar name.

“Will you just call me?’’

“Stop it.’’ His words were just a mere whisper. “You’re not real.’’

“I know you love me.’’ The fake Shiro chuckled.

“Oh, please.’’

Brows furrowing in confusion, Keith turned his head to the right where ocean blue eyes met his. “Cool trick right?’’

Glancing back to his left real quick, Shiro was gone. Wait-

He pushed himself up on his elbows as his mind raised in realization. “Holy shit.

The next morning he confidently made his way down the lacrosse field where he knew Lance was trying, avoiding the entire team. He had only eyes with one person.

“Hey!’’ He called out when he was close enough for the other to hear him. “McClain!’’

Lance turned around and took his helmet off with a grin. “Hey! Fancy seeing you here.’’

Keith smirked at him. “Let’s do this.’’

It took a few seconds for Lance to get at what he was hinting at before a grin spread on his face and strided closer to the smaller boy, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in. Violet eyes widened for a fraction before relaxing and leaning against that warm chest as soft lips were pressed against his. He pressed up on his tippy toes to lean better into the kiss and ran his hands up his arms to his shoulders, where he steadied himself, moving his lips with Lance’s ones in a sweet and short but passionate kiss.

The kiss set his insides on fire, his skin tingles and his heart thundered loudly.

Keith might have a bigger problem now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance need some rules to make this fake relationship work but of course they fail to not catch feelings for each other.

“We need to set up some rules.’’

Lance gazed up, blue eyes linking with violet ones. They were currently sitting at a picnic table during a free period by the sports fields. After they had kissed on the lacrosse field, Keith -with a foggy mind after that mind blowing kiss- came to the conclusion that if they kept kissing that it would end pretty bad. It was supposed to be just fake dating and he didn’t want to get _actual_ feelings for someone that was still hung up on his ex and only wanted to get back with her.

“Rules?’’ He chuckled. “You do know how to suck the fun out of these things, don’t you?’’

“It’s important to know where you stand on certain issues, Lance.’’ Keith scrabbled in his notebook. “For example, I don’t want you to kiss me anymore.’’

Lance’s eyes widened and stared at him as if he had grown a second head. “Seriously? Mullet, people are going to get really suspicious if I am not allowed to kiss or touch you.’’

“Okay, you have a point. Oh! You can put your hand in my back pocket!’’

“What even is that?’’

This time it was Keith’s turn to stare at his friend in bewilderment. “ _Sixteen Candles_? The movie of the 80s? Hello, John Hughes?!’’ Lance shrugged in response. “It’s the opening image of the movie! A couples thing.’’

“Nope.’’ The Cuban boy grinned. “Doesn’t ring a bell.’’

Keith snorted in disbelief, bending forward to write two more rules down. “Okay, two more rules. You have to watch _Sixteen Candles_ with me because it’s a classic and secondly, we don’t tell anyone this relationship is fake. It would be too humiliating for the both of us if the word ever got out that it was fake.’’

Unscrewing the cap of his water bottle and taking a sip, he pointed at his friend and replied in his usual sweet voice. “First rule of _Fight Club_.’’

“What?’’

“Are you serious?’’ Lance said as his blue eyes sparkled in excitement. “You’ve never seen _Fight Club_? Okay, write it down. We’re doing a double feature.’’

He shook his head laughing, writing it down. “Alright. Anything else?’’

Lance was suddenly turning quiet and shy, playing with his water bottle as his cheeks heated up. “I, um,’’ His voice was soft and cautious. “I could write you notes. Every day. Nyma always wanted me to do that for her but I never really ended up doing that.’’ He explained to him. “So if she saw you were getting notes from me... She’d be pissed.’’

As soon as his heart swelled at the thought of Lance writing him notes, it dropped just as fast when he heard him mention Nyma. Of course, he should not forget that all of this didn’t mean anything. He managed to get a teasing smile on his face. “How romantic.’’

“Oh! You also have to come to all my lacrosse games and parties.’’

“Only if you drive me and my sister to school every day.’’ Keith retorted.

With a fluent movement the tan hand reached across the table and grabbed the notebook from Keith. “Deal. But you’re coming to the ski trip with me.’’

Keith froze. He had heard stories that the ski trip was infamous for the highest rate of students losing their virginity. He had never been on that trip before. He hated the cold and he didn’t even know how to ski. But somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice telling him that it was three months away. How big was the chance that in three months he was still together with Lance?

“Okay.’’ Keith eventually said. “Deal.’’

He watched as Lance wrote “ _SKI TRIP!!!!_ ’’ in big capital letters. It made him smile fondly, you could clearly tell that he was excited about these things. Lance lived for sports, he had always seen him train on school grounds. Keith admired him and dedication.

“Thank you.’’ He heard Lance whisper ever so softly. “For doing this. It means a lot.’’

Fuck. Shit.

His heart did a flip and glanced away with red cheeks. “It’s no problem, Lance. We’re helping each other out.’’

He saw him smile his most charming smile that made Keith’s insides warm. He put two lines at the bottom of their contract and put his own signature first, then twisting the notebook and shoving it in Lance’s direction, offering the pen. Lance took the pen and tugged the notebook closer to him so he could put his signature down in one neat, flowing movement. Keith took this as his moment to let his eyes fly over the older boy’s face. He wondered who would dump someone so beautiful for a simple college guy. Lance was downright gorgeous and everyone who didn’t see that needed to get their eyes checked.

Lance looked up and arched an eyebrow with an amused smile. “What? Do I have something on my face, mullet?’’

“No!’’ He said hastily, scratching the back of his neck. “No, I was just daydreaming a little.’’

Lance opened his mouth but was interrupted by one of his good friends approaching them. “Dude! There you are.’’ He shouted as he hurried over. In a panicked moment, Keith shoved the notebook in his bag. “We’re having an important team meeting in the locker room. You need to come with me right now.’’

Hunk Garrett, Keith could recognize Lance’s best friend out of anyone. He was loud, bubbly and just a bouncing ball of joy but never failed to keep Lance in line and withhold him from doing something stupid or something he might regret. They had agreed not to mention to anyone that their relationship was fake but still Keith wondered what Hunk would say about it if he knew. It was as if Hunk just now noticed him sitting with Lance and gave him a big, warm smile. Lance send Keith and apologetic look. “I’m sorry, babe, I gotta go.’’ He reached over and squeezed his pale hand. “I’ll text you when I am done, okay?’’

He was completely confused for a second before realizing that the fake dating had already begun since, you know, they kissed on the middle of the field for everyone to see. High School people tend to talk about these things so he shouldn’t be surprised that the rumor they were dating was spreading around school property like a wild fire. He smiled shyly at him. “Yeah, of course. I, uh, I’ll see you during lunch?’’

Lance gave him his casual flirty grin and winked at his fake boyfriend. “Sure thing, mullet.’’

He blew him a kiss and then got up, walking with Hunk down the sports field. Keith could faintly hear Hunk saying “ _Dude! I can not believe you’re dating Keith Smythe_!’’

Keith smirked to himself and got up as well, trying to find Pidge. He was sure nothing could go wrong with their plan for now.  
.  
At lunch, Keith realized first hand that dating a jock meant he wasn’t really invisible anymore. The pair walked through the cafeteria, Lance’s hand tightly tucked in the back pocket of Keith’s jeans. When they were in the middle of the cafeteria, he felt a sharp tug at his back pocket and he yelped as he twirled right into his fake boyfriend’s chest. The Cuban boy catched him in his arms and laughed.

“What are you doing?’’ Keith giggled, melting on the inside when Lance ran a hand through his black hair. He then reached in his own back pocket and Keith noticed it said “ _Keith <3_’’ and he smiled fondly.

“This is for you,’’ Lance whispered, eyes flicking to the table where he knew Nyma was sitting and almost smirked to himself when he noticed she was squeezing her bottle a little _too_ hard. He leaned closer to Keith, his warm breath ghosting over his earlobe. “Good job.’’ He then leaned back, giving the hands he was holding a squeeze. “I’ll see you later?’’

Keith nodded with a soft smile and shyly avoided his other students burning gazes as he slowly made his way out of the room, Pidge appearing out of nowhere to tug him into an empty close room. Her eyes were shining with pure excitement and she grabbed Keith by the shoulders, shaking him. “Keith!’’ She basically yelled in joy. “This Lance thing is incredible! Did you see Nyma’s face? Oh my god she is so pissed!’’

Keith chuckled. “I know, it’s insane. Everyone’s staring at me now.’’

Pidge jumped with joy. “Duh! You are dating the most loved quarterback among the girls! Scrap that, I am pretty sure that everyone loves Lance so he’s the most loved quarterback of the entire school. But seriously, how did this happen?’’

“We just sort of connected, I guess.’’

“Hey! Does Allura know yet?’’ Pidge nudged her glasses further up her nose. “I think she’s going to freak when she hears this.’’

At the mention of his sister’s name he frowned and glanced away, subconsciously rubbing his own arm. “She doesn’t know yet. I’ve kinda been avoiding her calls.’’

Pidge immediately noticed by the way her friend said that she shouldn’t push. She just pulled Keith closer and hugged him tightly. Keith closed his eyes and let himself be comforted by her.

After the school day was over, Lance and Keith made their way to Romelle’s school. He had asked for the quarterback to wait in the parking lot as he went to pick up his sister. Ever since he had almost hit Lance with his car, he refused to drive again so the two siblings went with the bus from that day on, much to Romelle’s annoyance. But now that Lance would be driving them everyday he was sure his sister would forgive him. He waved at her when he saw her.

“Hey!’’ He smiled at her. “Come on, squirt. Our ride is waiting.’’

Romelle’s mood immediately soured as she fell instep beside him. “I _hate_ taking the bus. Can you please just start driving again?’’

Keith smirked. “I wasn’t talking about the bus.’’ He said in a secretive tone. “And I don’t really have to drive anymore because-’’

“Hey!’’ Lance popped his head out above the truck. “You guys ready to go?’’

Glancing down at Romelle, he had to stop from smiling so big. She glanced between him and her brother with wide eyes and jaw wide open. Her eyes then started shining brightly and a big grin spread on her face. “Oh _hell yes_!’’

They climbed into the car, Romelle in the backseat and Keith in the passenger seat. Lance turned in his seat to look at Romelle. “Hey, cutie, what’s that?’’

“It’s a yogurt smoothie?’’ She raised an eyebrow. “And my name, thanks for asking, is Romelle Smythe. Friends and family call me Ro, you can just stick to Romelle.’’

“Yes ma’am!’’ Lance said in a flabbergasted tone, turning to Keith who was trying to hold in his laughter and pulled a water bottle out of his bag. “She’s feisty.’’

“You know it,’’ Romelle smirked in reply. “So Lance, how did you meet my brother again?’’

“Oh. Well, I guess I am his boyfriend.’’

Keith almost choked on his water, looking at the window in front of him with wide eyes and tried to hide how red his cheeks had gotten. He missed Lance’s small, fond smile.

“Can I try that?’’ Romelle handed him the tiny bottle and watched as Lance took a sip, humming in content. “Wow, that’s good! Hey, what do I have to do for you to bring me one of these tomorrow?’’

“You’re driving us again?’’

“Yes, of course!’’

Romelle practically glowed. “Okay! You can call me Ro!’’

Keith laughed to himself as Lance chuckled out loud and started the car, driving to their house. He parked in front of the house and when Romelle had started to unbuckle her belt and Keith was about to push the door open, he felt a warm hand on his cheek and he turned his head, heart stopping when he met those expressive blue eyes.

“I’ll call you tonight yeah?’’

His heart thumped pathetically in his chest and searched for words to say. Romelle broke the mood by fake gagging and went to get out of the car. Keith jerked back and just smiled in a shy manner at Lance, a soft ‘’yeah, sure’’ filled the silent car and got out. Lance watched as the sibling made their way to the front door, Keith waving one more time at him before closing the door behind him. Lance laughed to himself and shook his head as he drove off.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and Keith was a nervous mess. He figured things were getting too suspicious for Allura if he kept ignoring her so he had texted her asking if she was up to Skype call this afternoon. Allura had send him an excited text back, it said how happy she was that Keith had reached out and that she couldn’t wait to talk to him again and that she missed him a lot.

Keith was happy as well but also scared. He had never been able to lie to Allura, she always could tell exactly when he was lying. So how was he supposed to tell her about Lance? He was certain that she wouldn’t understand why they were fake dating and he couldn’t tall her it was because he had feelings for Shiro. That would crush her.

He was pulled out of thoughts when the Skype call tune sounded from his laptop and Keith grew slowly more anxious. Here goes nothing. He moved the mouse and accepted the call, Allura’s beautiful face popping up on his screen.

“ _Keith!_ ’’ He heard her say cheerily. “ _It’s so good to finally see you. I miss you so much!_ ’’

“I missed you, too, Allura.’’ Keith smiled softly. “How’s Scotland?’’

“ _Rainy as of now. People still wear short skirts and stockings, it’s insane. How are things over there?_ ’’

“Same old, same old.’’ Keith grinned. “I decided to make some cupcakes for Ro’s bake sale.’’

Allura arched an eyebrow, pulling her white hair up into a bun. “ _Cupcakes?_ ’’ She questioned. “ _No, no. Keith it’s so much easier to do brownies._ ’’

“Yeah, well,’’ He said distantly, picking at his nails. “I already got the stuff for the cupcakes and you’re not really here, so...’’

She blinked at him in surprise. “ _Okay. I guess cupcakes are fine, it’s a good idea._ ’’ Silence. “ _Have you talked to Shiro?_ ’’

Shit. Fuck. Abort mission, abort mission, abort- “Why would I talk to Shiro?’’ He cringed at how his pitched his voice sounded. Great job at staying calm, Keith, he thought to himself.

“ _Uhm,_ ’’ Allura said in confusion. “ _Because he’s our neighbor?_ ’’

“Oh, right! Well- Uh- I haven’t really spoken to him but- You know what, I am just so excited to start making these cupcakes so I think I’ll just starting on those.’’

“ _Wait, Keith-_ ’’

“It was really great talking to you, bye!’’ He waved over-enthusiastically at her before ending the call as fast as he could.

He got of the bed and grabbed the hair tie he had gotten from Allura before she left to Scotland and pulled his tiny strands in a ponytail. He padded down the stairs and into the kitchen where he gathered all the stuff he needed to make the cupcakes, putting on an apron and starting on making the mix for the cupcakes as there was a loud knock on the door. Startled Keith jumped and a cloud of flower whacking him in the face. He put the bag down and made his way over to the door, hands rubbing on his apron before opening the door, blushing in embarrassment when he saw who was on the other side of the door, arching an eyebrow as those ocean blue eyes eyed him up and down.

“Who are you supposed to be? The Pillsbury doughboy?’’

He glared at Lance. “No, not really. I am just making cupcakes for Ro’s bake sale.’’

Lance tilted his head. “Can I come in?’’

With a sigh Keith pushed the door further open. “Yeah, sure.’’ He said as he marched back to the kitchen. Lance closed the door behind him and then followed his friends to the kitchen.

“Why aren’t you making something easy that you can cut into squares for Ro’s bake sale, like brownies? I do that all of the time with my mum for my siblings.’’

Keith cracked an egg open. “Lance McClain, what are you doing here?’’

“Didn’t you read my note? Hunk is throwing a party tonight and you’re coming with me.’’

Pause. Keith had never went to parties before, they weren’t his thing and they sort of gave him social anxiety. He never knew anyone at those parties and didn’t feel like talking to people he never met before. “No, absolutely not.’’

“You have to if we want people to believe that we’re a couple,’’ Lance argued. “Besides, parties are in the contract.’’

Just before Keith was about to argue some more about how he really couldn’t, and more importantly _didn’t_ want to go, his father walked in and their conversation fell silent.

“Is that Lance McClain?’’ Coran smiled happily at the now older teen who laughed at the man. “My, my, have you grown up quite the lad.’’

“Yeah, it’s been a while, Mr. Smythe!’’ Lance reached across the kitchen island to shake his hand. “Good to see you again.’’

“Likewise, my boy. And please, call me Coran.’’

Coran then moved to press a kiss against his son’s temple who undisturbed continued on with make the cupcakes. “So, what’s going on?’’

Lance and Keith a shared a look, the latter tensing when the other grinned. “Oh, I came to pick up Keith up for a party.’’ he grinned. “Uh, the parents are home and I’ll definitely have him home before midnight.’’

“Sure, I think it’s a good idea.’’

Keith hated everyone. “Nope! Not going to happen.’’

Coran just eyed him before shaking his head. “This is your chance to connect with other classmates, Keith.’’

“But my cupcakes!’’

Coran didn’t budge and just pushed him out of the kitchen, Lance watching with amused eyes as Keith tried to grip at the everything that came in his way in an attempt to get out of his father’s strong hold. “I think Romelle and I can handle some cupcakes, now, go upstairs and change.’’

Sulking,he dropped his shoulders and ever so slowly stepped up the steps. Coran turned to Lance with a morn stern look. “No drinking, no drugs and no later than 12am.’’

Nodding, Lance raised his hands with wide eyes. “Got it.’’

A few seconds later Keith reluctantly made his way down the stairs and Lance just _stared_. For a few minutes he blinked at him, something in his eyes that Keith couldn’t read. He furrowed his brows and waved his hand in front of him, Lance blinking furiously and a smile pulled on his face.

“You look great!’’ His voice was high pitched and it made Keith laugh in surprise. Lance nervously cleared his throat, voice now more steady. “I mean, you look great. Come on, let’s go.’’

His arm slotted around his shoulders and with Keith waving over his shoulder to his father, the two walked to the car and Keith wrapped an arm around his waist. Lance opened the passenger seat for his fake boyfriend to get into the car. He then got behind the wheel, buckling the belt in silence. He then hesitated, causing Keith to glance at him curiously.

“Is something wrong?’’

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at him seriously. “Look, if you really don’t want to go... I won’t force you.’’

A small smile appeared on Keith’s lips and he chuckled softly. “Lance,’’ his voice was warm and soothing and he swore he saw the other boy relax a little. “I’m hesitant because I am not good at communicating with people I don’t know. But I know you and I _kinda_ know Hunk, so... If either of you are nearby I think I’ll be good.’’

Lance smiled and went to grab his hand. “I’ll be by your side the entire time. I promise.’’

He then started the car and they rode in a comfortable silence to Hunk’s house. After a good 45 minutes they arrived and Lance, being the charmer he is, jumped out the car the second it’s parked, jogging to around the vehicle to open the door for Keith. He playfully rolled his eyes and taking the outstretched hand to help him get out. They walked up the steps of the house and Lance pushed the front door open, the soft bass of the party and faint chatter of the guests filling the empty corridor.

Lance’s blue eyes were tracking him with a frown on his face before he reached past his face and pulled the tie, that was still holding his hair together, out of his hair. Keith jerked forward. “Hey! Give it back!’’

Lance pulled the tie on his wrist. “Calm down. I like your mullet, it looks good on you. Here I’ll prove it to you.’’

He unlocked his phone and took a picture of a blushing Keith who held his face in his hands. “Cute,’’ he grinned down at his phone, then he stuck out his hand. “Give me your phone?’’

“Why?’’

“Will you just trust me?’’ He rolled his eyes and took the phone. He turned the camera to selfie mode and made a face that Keith guessed was supposed to be sexy but came over as adorable as hell to him.

Lance handed him back his phone and gestured to it. “You need to make that your background.’’

Arching an eyebrow, Keith scoffed. “Oh yeah? And what is yours then?’’

“Come on.’’ Keith turned equally as red as he did on the picture that now was his background.

Glancing at the tan wrist Keith licked his lips. “Lance? Please don’t lose that hair tie. Allura gave it to me before she left to Scotland and it kind of means a lot to me.’’

“Deal.’’ He promised and then slipped his hand into the pale one. “Come on.’’  
The two walked in the party hand in hand, the chatter and music now much louder. For a second Keith clutched his hand tighter and pressed up to his side. Lance let go of his hand and wrapped it around his waist instead, hand soothingly running up and down his back as he talked to Hunk and Shay. He then turned his head. “Do you want something to drink? I’ll be right back, okay, babe? Just stay here with Hunk and Shay.’’

And just like that Lance had disappeared in the crowd but Hunk and his girlfriend, Shay, made sure to not let him feel alone, making some small talk with him. Keith noticed all the times Hunk would glance at his girl with a look that if he could give her the world, he would. Keith found it adorable.

”Hey Keith!’’ He turned to see Plaxum, Nyma’s best friend, waving him over. “Come sit with us.’’

Hunk gave him a small push. “Go ahead, we’ll keep an eye on you.’’

He shuffled over to the couch and sat down while avoiding Nyma and Plaxum’s questioning glances. “So you and Lance? What base are you guys on?’’

“I’m sorry, what?’’

Nyma snorted. “Forget it, Plax. They clearly haven’t done anything.’’

“How would you know?’’ Keith asked innocently. Cold eyes narrowed at him.

“Because I know Lance.’’ Nyma gritted out. “ _And_ I know Keith.’’

She gracefully got up from the couch. “I am going to get a refill.’’ She began walking away but paused, turning back to Keith. “Can I get you anything? Juice box?’’

Keith just smiled politely. “No, thank you. Lance already is getting me a drink.’’

On cue he felt someone jump over the couch and he smiled happily at his fake lover, leaning in his chest as soon as Lance rested his arm over his shoulders. “Hey, babe.’’

Keith watched with a smirk as Nyma stomped away and Plaxum silently followed her. But he cringed when he took a sip from his drink. “Why is beer so vinegary?’’

“Oh, sorry! It’s not. But kombucha is.’’ He switched their drinks and smiled when he found violet eyes stare back at him in surprise. “You drink kombucha?’’ Keith’s voice was a mere whisper but Lance still heard him.

“Yeah,’’ he said and then jokingly pushed him. “I drive, remember?’’

Shuffling in his seat, Lance searched for his phone. “Want to take a picture together?’’

Keith shrugged, because why not? He leaned closer to Lance and pressed a kiss to his cheek just as the shutter clicked. Lance smiled fondly afterwards and it might’ve been Keith his imagination but he was almost certain Lance pulled him closer into his side. Their eyes met and both boys failed to keep in their laughter. Keith was an uncontrollably giggly mess and pressed his face in his warm neck.

“Why are we laughing?’’ Lance cackled, arm still firmly locked around him. “Seriously! Mullet, stop laughing!’’

Hunk and Shay made their way over and smiled at the giggling couple, sitting down where Nyma and Plaxum sat just a few minutes ago. Shay sighed fondly and rested her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder. “You two are so adorable,’’ She swooned, Hunk humming in agreement.

Lance proudly looked down at Keith who blushed madly and tried to hide his face in his chest. “Keith’s the adorable one.’’ He whispered and nuzzled his soft, black hair.

“I’ve never seen you so happy, dude.’’ Hunk said with a smile and _this_ time Lance blushed. “Seriously, you weren’t this happy with Nyma.’’

Lance’s hand rubbed up and down his back and Keith looked up at him, blinking. “I am going to make a quick trip to the bathroom, okay?’’

He nodded, heart booming when Lance’s lips touched his cheek and biting his lip to stop himself from smiling so big. He watched as Lance got up and managed to get a glimpse of Hunk and Shay rushing over to an arguing couple.

And just like that he was alone and he felt like all the eyes were on him. He feverishly got up to get a refill and lonely walked around the party, lips pursed as his eyes scanned over the crowd. There were people talking, dancing, drowning themselves in alcohol because _that’s always a good idea_ and people making out in the corner of the room thinking no one sees them. He felt hands squeeze his sides and he jumped, gasping loudly and turning around just to see Kinkade standing behind him.

“Ryan!’’ He crowded happily and gave him a hug, Kinkade laughing in his ear. “I am so happy you are here!’’

“I can see that.’’ Kinkade chortled, patting his shoulders. “I told you just calling me Kinkade is good enough. You seem to have a good time, though.’’

Now that he was around someone else he knew, he felt the tension in his chest lift and immediately more at ease. “Yeah, sorta. Do you have something to drink?’’

“I was just about to get some. What do you have?’’

Keith brightened up. “I mixed beer with some kombucha! It taster rather odd at first but then it’s quite good. Here,’’ He pushed his cup under his friend’s nose. Kinkade scrunched it up. “Try it!’’

“Not gonna lie,’’ He groaned, making a disgusted face. “That sounds disgusting.’’

“Bottoms up.’’ Keith smiled.

Just before Kinkade could take a sip from the weird mixed beverage, Lance looked around for someone specific. When he laid his eyes upon his fake boyfriend he stepped closer to the pair. “Hey!’’ He called out and the two friends turned to him. Lance pointed over his shoulder. “Want to go and grab some food?’’

Glancing back to his friend, Kinkade was already pushing him to the Cuban boy who was waiting for him. Keith’s laughter was heard over the music and he almost tripped over his own two feet, falling into a pair of sun kissed arms who effortlessly catched him into a firm chest. He glanced up and Lance’s blue eyes shined back down on him with a beautiful soft smile on his face.

“Hi.’’ Keith said cheerfully, chin resting on the taller man’s chest as he grinned up at him. He felt the body underneath him shake with laughter.

“Hey, mullet. You ready to get out of here?’’

He stood upright on his feet and nodded his head, turning to wave goodbye to Kinkade who happily waved back. Lance’s hand slipped into one of his, fingers slipping in between the spaces of his hand. Heart thumping louder in his chest and skin heating up at the now all too familiar touch as he followed him to say goodbye to Hunk and Shay who both gave them a big hug.

The evening breeze was actually nice to Keith as they stepped out and down the steps where Lance parked his car. Their hands were still intertwined between the two of them and a comfortable silence hung in between the two of them. As he had when he picked him up tonight, he sprinted to the car and opened the passenger side. Snickering to himself Keith climbed in. He reached across to turn on the radio when his partner started the car, turning the volume up when Keith’s favorite song came on, loudly belting it out which had resulted in Lance joining in until they reached _Vrepit Sal’s_.

They stumbled into the diner, laughing happily and apologizing to the other customers who were having a late time diner but just gave them smiles as they glanced at their hands. They sat down and a waitress came to take their order.

“Cheese fries!’’ Keith said excitedly and clutched at Lance’s arm who was sitting next to him. “Can we _please_ get cheese fries?’’

Lance looked like a real loved up partner as he smiled fondly at the younger boy. “Of course, babe. Let’s just get a big plate of cheese fries to share.’’

The two happily ate and chatted as they sipped their beverages -Lance of course had a chocolate milkshake and Keith a coca cola- and just enjoying each others company. They talked about the party and Lance attempted to compliment him but Keith wasn’t really sure how to interpret it so he just disregarded it with a laugh, getting up to put his jacket on. Lance was staring at his phone, a deep irritated frown sketched on his features. Keith eyed him worriedly and sat back down across from him, tapping his foot against the other. “Hey.’’

With a sigh Lance pocketed his phone. “She can drive me nuts sometimes.’’

“Are we still talking about Nyma?’’ Keith hummed and rested his chin on his palm.

“Yeah,’’ he breathed. “Like, she barely talks to me at the party but then we leave and she sends me thousands of texts, it’s driving me insane.’’

“Have you responded at all?’’

Lance tapped his fingers on the table. “No. I think I’ll call her tonight, though.’’

Keith silently gazed at him falling back in his chair. “You’re obsessed with her.’’

“Oh and you know all about it? You haven’t been in a real relationship.’’

“You’ve been in one relationship.’’ He laughed in disbelief. “And you are _obsessed_ with her.’’

“I am not, Keith.’’

“I am just trying to be brutally honest with you. If you’re not as obsessed with her as you claim you are, prove it. Don’t call her tonight.’’

“Okay.’’ Lance agreed, staring intently at him. “I won’t but you have to be honest with me. Why haven’t you had a boyfriend yet?’’

It turned silent. Keith started fidgeting in his seat. He never really enjoyed talking about this because it meant opening up to others but he was scared they would just leave him behind. “Maybe because no one has ever liked me like that.’’

“Lies.’’ Lance shook his head and pointed at him. “I know these are lies because I know for a face that Pidge’s brother Matt asked you to the Spring Formal dance and _you_ said no.’’ He then took Keith’s hand and squeezed it. “What are you so afraid of, Keith?’’

Keith stared down at the table while nibbling on his bottom lip. “I guess... I have trouble letting people in.’’ His voice was shaky and vulnerable. “Because the more people you let into you live... the more they can just walk right out. I love to fantasize about romance but actually pursuing it...’’

“Is scary.’’ Lance filled in, gently tightening his hold on the pale hands. “Is it because your mom passed away when you were younger?’’

“I guess. And Allura moving so far away, too. She was -is- my best friend and she’s always been by my side. It’s weird not having her around.’’

Lance smiled and just squeezed his hands again. “I get it. You said you’re scared of finding love but you don’t seem to be afraid of being with me.’’

Keith shrugged. “Cause we’re just pretending.’’

And just like that the spell was broken. Lance’s warm hand slipped out of his grasp and his smile vanished like snow before the sun. He recoiled and leaned back in his chair, laughing in disbelief. “Right, of course.’’ Lance said sharply. “Keith Smythe, ladies and gentleman, you can always count on him to be honest.’’ He smiled at him but Keith could tell it was not a genuine one.

Violet eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched the taller man get up, searching for his wallet and throwing his jacket over his arm. Just as he was about to walk over to the counter to pay, Keith’s voice stopped him. “Wait,’’ he said confused. “Lance, are we cool?’’

Lance just stared at him before nodding. “Yeah,’’ came the quiet response. “We’re fine, Keith. Thanks for coming to the party with me.’’

Keith smiled back but frowned worriedly as soon as he turned his back and watched as he payed for the check, averting his gaze down to the table, biting his thumb in deep thought, jerking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Lance’s warm gaze met his.

“Come on, mullet. I’m taking you home.’’

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday for Keith and he was lounging on the couch, nose stuck in another book and if this time around he imagined himself and Lance as the main characters from the book, well, then no one had to know.

However, he was rudely disturbed by someone impatiently knocking on the door. A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he got up, bookmarking the page and sauntered over to open the door. He pulled it open and froze when he saw Shiro standing on his porch, shuffling his feet and hands nervously twitching by his side. “Can we talk now?’’

Seeing now way out, he stepped out and gestured to the chairs on the porch. “Not inside.’’

It was awkward. Shiro was very confused as Keith understood because who wouldn’t be when they received a love letter from your long time best friend and then said best friend completely ignores you afterwards and starts dating one of the most popular guys at school. Not to forget this all occurred a week after his girlfriend of two years dumped his ass out of nowhere and then left for Scotland the next day. Yeah, Keith definitely would’ve been frustrated and confused too.

“I can not believe you are dating McClain, now. He seems so-’’

Keith gave him a pointed glare. “Be careful.’’ he warned him.

“Unworthy of you? How’s that?’’ Shiro suggested. “I mean, you could do better. You have amazing grades and Lance is just the all out quarterback, going to parties and getting wasted.’’

“You do realize you make me sound really boring right now, right Shiro?’’ Keith frowned. “Is it so impossible for me to be with Lance? You don’t even know him that well.’’

“He’s a _dick_ , Keith! I don’t get it.’’

“No!’’ Keith fiercely bellowed, violet eyes blazing in anger. “He isn’t! This is what I mean when I say you don’t know him. I suggest you watch carefully what you say next.’’

Shiro flinched slightly and stared at his friend with wide eyes. “Why are you so damn protective over him?’’

“Maybe because he’s my boyfriend?’’

He pushed himself off the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He was not in the mood to continue this conversation if Shiro kept attacking Lance. “I’m not in the mood for this.’’ He said next and moved to the front door. “Go home, Shiro.’’

“Wait.’’ A gentle hand wrapped around his upper arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. You’re right, I shouldn’t judge Lance just by the little things that I know about him. It’s not just this... I-’’ He sighed and moved to sit down on the stairs of the porch and placed his head in his hands. “There’s so much going on and I don’t know what to think or do.’’

Hesitating at first Keith moved to sit down next to him. “Okay, what’s wrong. Is it because of Allura? Me?’’

“No, no,’’ his friend rambled, anxiously running a hand through his hair. “It’s- There’s a new kid in our class and I feel- _something_ , I think. My insides turned warm when our eyes met, like when I was around Allura, and it’s just confusing me more.’’

“Who’s the lucky girl?’’ Keith asked softly.

“ _His_ name is Adam.’’

Oh. _Oh_! Wide violet eyes stared at his friend and Shiro laughed much to his surprise. “Yeah, that was my reaction, too, at first. But I wasn’t too surprised when I came to the realization. I’ve felt butterflies for guys before but then Allura and I happened. But now,’’ he heaved out. “It’s different. Emotionally I mean, it feel it so much more intense. It scares me.’’

Keith understood what the mean like no other. “So.... You like girls and boys?’’

His friend chuckled and bumped his shoulder against his. “Yes. I’m bisexual.’’

“I’m proud of you,’’ He smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me this.’’

Shiro grinned and the two started laughing, going in for a hug. Keith sighed in relief as he got a whiff of Shiro’s cologne. It smelt so familiar and safe, it felt like after everything nothing had changed after all and Keith was finally able to let all the tension go.

“Friends?’’

Shiro pulled back and shook his head, grinning when Keith visibly froze. “Brothers.’’

They talked a bit more on the porch, Shiro telling Keith more about Adam and Keith talking about being with Lance. An hour or so later, after Shiro had gone home, his phone pinged. He took the device in his hands and slipped it open with the swipe of his thumb.

_I’m all alone and I could use some company. I know you’re having a movie night with Ro but do you mind if I join you guys?_

He smiled fondly at the message. Lance was a people person, he didn’t like being alone. And if Keith was really honest, he kind of missed the hyperactive spazz. “ _Roooo!_ ’’

He heard the patter of feet on the stairs and turned to look at his little sister. “Is it okay if Lance comes over and joins us for movie night?’’

Romelle had immediately brightened up. “Yes! I like hanging out with Lance, he’s fun!’’

“Alright.’’ Keith chuckled.

_Romelle and I will be very happy to have you join us for movie night. Be here around 8pm?_

_I’ll be there! :D_

And about half an hour later there was a knock on the door, Romelle rushing over and yanking it open, Lance smiling brightly at her and offered her a high five. “Hey Ro!’’

“Lance!’’ Romelle chirped, turning her head she called over her shoulder. “ _Keith! Your boyfriend is here_!’’

He walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and smiled at him. “Hey, Lance.’’

He walked over and wrapped Keith up in a hug. “Good evening, cariño.’’

The sweet nickname caused Keith to blush and buried his face in his shoulder. He smelt like sandalwood and a hint of vanilla. Keith liked that scent.

“Stop canoodling!’’ They heard Romelle fake gag behind them and they both snickered, separating from the hug. He felt Lance’s hand slip in his and tug him to the couch. “You guys are so sickeningly cute, I am going to be sick.’’

They watched the movie, Lance slouched on the couch and Keith cuddled up to his side, head on his shoulder and soft, shiny black strands of his hair tickling his fake boyfriend his cheek. Romelle was stretched out on the couch on her stomach, feet in the air and gently swinging them back and forth. One of Lance’s arms was thrown over Keith’s shoulders and absentmindedly rubbing up and down his arm.

“Not to be rude but, uh,’’ Lance whispered to him. “Isn’t his character a little racist?’’

Keith snorted. “Not a little, he’s extremely racist.’’

“So why do you like this movie exactly?’’

“What kind of question is that?’’ Romelle said and turned around to stare at him. “Hello, Jake Ryan?’’

“Hmpf,’’ Lance pouted. “I am way better looking than that guy.’’

A loud laugh escaped Romelle’s mouth and Lance let out a fake gasp and grabbed a pillow, throwing it to the blonde haired teen. In retaliation Keith’s sister grabbed the pillow and started whacking him with it, laughing as Lance grabbed his own pillow and engaging in a pillow fight. Keith watched them with pure fondness. He was happy Lance and Romelle got along so well but at the same time he wished they could’ve let their families out of it. He knew how sad Romelle was when Shiro stopped coming over after the break up and he didn’t want her to be sad when he and Lance would inevitably end things.

“Ow!’’ Lance squawked as Romelle hit him hard. “Okay- ow, Ro! You win- Ow!’’

“Wrap it up, Ro!’’ Keith said sternly. “There’s no need to beat the shit out of him. Hey- No!’’ He shrieked when she grinned devilishly and started hitting him with the pillow. “Stop! I mean it Romelle- _Gimme that_!’’

He finally succeeded in taking the pillow from his sister and he kept it out of her reach. Romelle puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, glaring at her. Lance picked her up and she squealed in surprise and put her down on the cushion next to him as she had crawled over him to reach Keith. “You guys are so weak.’’ She chuckled and turned back to the movie that was still playing.

Lance swung his arm back around Keith and the younger boy automatically leaned back in his side, head resting on his chest and listening to the steady thumping of the Cuban man’s heart. It was so soothing to him that his eyelids started to droop but tried his best to stay awake, then he felt hands tangle into his hair and gently scratch at just the right spot and if he had been a cat he was certain he would have started purring. What he did end up doing was drifting off to sleep. Right before he was asleep he was certain he could hear Lance chuckle and press a soft kiss against his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, cariño.’’

After that particular evening Keith noticed things had changed between the two of them. Both boys were getting more touchy with each other, even when it was just the two of them and there was no reason to pretend. They were getting more flirty in public but also over text, just having random long conversations. Lance kept giving him cute nicknames and complimented him a lot which just made Keith’s heart just beat faster and actually made him _giggle_. One time it happened when he was watching a movie with Romelle and Coran and they stared at him as if he was an alien.

In the middle of the school week Lance had asked Keith in between classes if he wanted to have dinner with his mother and siblings because his mom really wanted to meet the sunshine who made her boy glow so much -Her words, not Lance’s.

Keith had agreed but the rest of the week he was nervous and anxious at the thought of meeting Lance’s mom. He really didn’t know what he was supposed to expect. What he never could have imagined when he arrived there was getting squeezed into a tight hug by a strong, firm build woman who happily started rambling to him with a thick Spanish accent.

“Oh! Look at you! You are such a gorgeous young man!’’ Lance’s mother gushed, cupping his face and checking him up and down. “A little thin but luckily I made a lot of food!’’

“Mami!’’ He heard the beautiful voice say that made his heart beat a little faster. “¡Para! Lo vas a espantar.’’

And holy _fuck_. This was the first time that Keith heard Lance speak fluently Spanish and it shouldn’t be as hot to Keith but it most definitely was.

“¡No seas tonto, hijo!’’ His mother rattled back. She kissed Lance’s cheek, whispering something in his ear that Keith couldn’t understand because his Spanish sucked. “Tengo que decir que él es lindo.’’

Lance whined. “Mami! Por favor, deje de.’’

Keith chuckled at his expression and walked in the apartment. Lance introduced him to all his siblings, everyone telling him how great it was to finally meet him. Keith felt very welcomed and he blushed at everyone who told him that Lance kept talking about him so much. Tilting his head up to glance at him, he noticed his cheeks were red too.

The dinner was loud, unlike at Keith’s house but what did you expect, when you had such a big family like Lance. “So, Keith,’’ Lance’s mom smiled at him as they tucked into dinner. “I bet your mom loves it to only have three children running around, must be so quiet.’’

Keith went rigid and swallowed thickly. He sternly kept staring at his plate but by the way he felt Lance squeeze his knee he knew how hurt he was at the mention of his mother. “Ma,’’ Lance said softly. “I told you that his mom passed away when he was younger.’’

A silence fell over the table and Keith felt all eyes on him and he wished for the ground to just swallow him up. “Mijo,’’ Lance’s mother said softly. “I am so sorry, I forgot for a second. I didn’t mean to upset you.’’

“No, no, Mrs McClain, it’s okay. My mom, she-’’ His voice trembled slightly and Lance tightened his hand in a supportive manner, showing that he was right there. “She really did love having three kids but we were loud enough for her.’’

The tension dissolved and the happy chatter came back. Keith looked at Lance when he felt a squeeze in his leg, laughing as he kissed his cheek. Violet and ocean blue eyes met and held a silent conversation. A few hours later it was just the two of them, cleaning up together and loading in the dishwasher together, Keith sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Your family is really nice.’’ he said as he watched in fascination Lance loading in the dishwasher. “Especially when Luis and Veronica told those middle school stories.’’

Shutting the door of the dishwasher with his hip, he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. “Ugh,’’ He scowled. “I can not believe that. I hate them. Hey, uh, I am sorry my mom started talking about you mom and if it made things awkward.’’

Keith shook his head, smiling. “It’s fine really. It actually felt good talking about her. It’s as if it fills the emptiness. You know sometimes I will be doing me homework or the dishes and just for a small second I forgot that there was a time where it wasn’t just Pop, Romelle, Allura and me. And I get so mad at myself.’’

Lance moved across to stand next to him, sighing. “I wish sometimes I could forget my dad. I hate him so much.’’

“No, you don’t,’’ Keith whispered quietly. “You just say that because you’re hurt, which I understand. But you could still see your dad. I will never see my mom again.’’

Lance eyed him for a few seconds. “You’re right. It’s just- He was just gone. He left just like that and got a new wife, a new family... He didn’t let anything hear from him. It was as if we never existed for him.’’

“Well that’s on him. You and your entire family are amazing and he missed out on seeing you grow up in the amazing man you are now.’’

Lance smiled to himself, staring into those beautiful violet eyes and getting lost in them. “You know, you are a great listener.’’

“Thank you.’’ Keith snickered. “You are too.’’

“Why thank you,’’ Lance replied in a low voice, tan hand reaching out and brushing through his black bangs.

Keith felt the air between them heat up and his eyes fluttered shut and tilted his head into the hand. He felt the other hand on his cheek and blinked his eyes open again. Lance now stood in front of him in between his legs. Keith’s breath hitched when he saw the intense look in his eyes. Lance gulped and leaned in to rest his forehead against his and closed his eyes. The smaller man noticed their lips were just inches apart and his eyes glanced at those soft pink looking lips.

Oh god how badly he just wanted to lean in and kiss him until their lips fell off. Oh god, he wanted to _kiss_ Lance.

“Lance.’’ his breath ghosted over the pink parted ones and he almost felt Lance shiver. He opened his eyes and it was as if a spark popped between the two of them as they stared at each other. Lance nudged his nose against the pale one and Keith sighed contently, rubbing back, a giggle escaping from his lips. Lance licked his lips and it seemed as if he was tilting his head to connect their lips but before he could Keith decided to put a hold to that and lurched forward, burying his face in his warm neck. Lance’s hands found it’s way to his back and the back of his neck, cradling him there and resting his own head against his. Keith’s heart was thundering loudly in his chest. He closed his eyes and just relinquished in the warmth that was Lance.

He was fucked. Complete and utterly _fucked_.

* * *

The rest of the week it was as if he was stuck in dreamland. No matter what he was doing, he would zone out and think about a gorgeous certain Cuban boy with those beautiful blue eyes that looked like the ocean. Oh, how Keith wished he could just drown in those eyes.

“Earth to Keith!’’

He blinked as a hand waved in front of him turning to look Pidge and Kinkade in the eyes. “Did I miss something?’’

“We asked as you how it went with Lance and his family this weekend. You were really stretched out and now you keep zoning out on us.’’

He thought back to the weekend with a blush on his cheeks, his mind immediately going to the moment they had shared after the dinner. What if he hadn’t hugged him? Was Lance really going to kiss him? It was not like he didn’t want to kiss him but that was just the problem. He had real feelings for Lance now and everything they did was supposed to be pretend. So what if it all didn’t matter to him?

“ _Keith!_ ’’

“What?’’ He jumped as Pidge yelled in his ear. “What the hell, Pidge?’’

She had an irritated look on her face and crossed her arms. “You were spacing out again. What is it that you are wrecking your little head about?’’

Kinkade patted his back, a worried look in his eyes. “You know you can always talk to us right? About anything.’’

“I know,’’ he smiled gratefully. “And I am sorry for spacing out so much. It’s just- I- Things with Lance are just a bit weird right now.’’

“What do you mean? Did you two have a fight or something? Was his family not nice?’’

“No, no, no,’’ Keith dismissively waved his hands around. “That’s not it. His family was amazing and everything’s fine between us, but-’’

Kinkade and Pidge shared a glance that held nothing but confusion. “So... What’s wrong?’’

“I think I am in love with him.’’

A silence stretched amongst the three friends, then Pidge and Kinkade let out a simultaneous sigh of relief before smiling brightly at their friend. Keith arched an eyebrow. “Keith, it’s been almost three months and you two have been attached to the hips since the beginning, it’s normal to think you’re in love.’’

“What if,’’ he licked his dry lips nervously. “What if he doesn’t feel the same?’’

“Are you _serious_?’’ Pidge stared at him as if he had grown a second head. “Is he serious?’’ She squawked at Kinkade who just lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Keith! Everyone with eyes can tell how smitten Lance is! He would be a complete idiot if he didn’t feel the same for you!’’ She wildly flailed her arms which cause Kinkade to lean away from her before he got whacked in the face.

“Who would be an idiot?’’

Shiro and Adam made their way over, Adam nervously shuffling his feet next to Shiro as he glanced down at his friends with a smirk. Shiro jumped slightly when he felt his crush poke him in his side. “Oh, right! Guys, this is my friend Adam, he just joined us here last week.’’ Shiro smiled, placing a hand on his back to show some comfort for him. Keith smiled knowingly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Adam.’’ He said and got up on his feet, shaking his hand. “Shiro here has told a lot about you already. My name’s Keith, Shiro’s neighbor.’’

Adam’s eyes flew back to the wide eyed Shiro that was glaring at his neighbor. “Did he now,’’ came the chuckled reply, Adam smiling at Keith. “He told me a lot about you, too. It’s really nice to meet you.’’

Next was Pidge. “My name’s Katie but everyone calls me Pidge. Welcome to the club.’’

Kinkade got up and gave Adam an easy smile, shaking his hand as well. “Hello Adam, my name’s Ryan Kinkade but everything calls me just by my last name.’’

The two seniors sat down with the group of friends, Shiro observing his best friend. “What were you talking about?’’

Keith tried to send Pidge his best flare. He didn’t need Shiro and Adam to know what he was feeling right now. She already seemed to enjoy his eternal struggle but the knew that’s he didn’t know why he was so bothered by his feelings because in their eyes they were a happy couple.

But he himself knew that he couldn’t tell Lance how he felt. Ever. Outside of their play pretend relationship they had strengthened their friendship and he loved hanging with the goofy, Cuban and he didn’t want to ruin it by confessing to him. Besides, Lance was all hung up over Nyma. He would never be in love with Keith.

“He’s freaking out because he is in love with his boyfriend!’’

“Shut up, Pidge!’’ Keith snarled at his best friend.

Everyone laughed except for Shiro and Keith. The former had his brows furrowed, staring at him with pure confusion in his eyes. Keith blushed and glanced away. He got up to his feet and threw his bag over his shoulder, his friends ceasing laughter and staring at him in surprise.

“Keith,’’ Kinkade said as he watched him walk away. “Dude! We were kidding!’’

It really hadn’t been funny to him and he really wasn’t in the mood to sit there and listen to the teasing any longer so he made his way into the school. The halls were filled with a few students who happened to have a free period. His violet eyes spotted Lance digging around in his locker and just seeing his fake boyfriend caused him to calm down already and smile softly. Then his eyes flew to Nyma further down the hall where she was staring at Lance with flirtatious eyes and whispering to Plaxum with a smirk. She ogled Lance again and appeared to fit her hair before starting to walk his way.

Jealousy gripped Keith’s chest and he gripped the straps over his bag so hard his knuckles were turning white. Without realizing it he quickly walked to Lance, who noticed him before he noticed Nyma and smiled at him. “Hey, babe. You okay?’’

“Screw the rules.’’ Keith rushed out in a whisper and let his bag slip from his shoulder, hand cupping his tan face and slamming his lips against the others.

The book Lance had been holding slipped from his hands and his eyes -that had widened in surprise- fluttered close and he placed his hands around his waist, angling his head to make the kiss more comfortable and kissed him back just as passionately, one hand slipping in his mullet, humming contently. Keith faintly heard the students cheer and catcall but he couldn’t care any less. He was to invested in the way goosebumps appeared in his skin and how he shivered as Lance gently scratched at his scalp, he was too invested in the way their lips danced together. When they pulled apart with a soft pop and breathing heavily, he met ocean eyes that swam with confusion and something else that Keith couldn’t quite place.

When realization caught up to him he burned a bright red, cautiously looking around where students were impressively staring at them to Nyma who had tears building in her eyes but tried to mask it by a thunderous look in her eyes and arms crossed, chest heaving up and down angrily.

“Keith?’’ Lance whispered softly, placing a warm hand to his cheek.

“I, uh-’’ Keith frantically grabbed his bag and rubbed the back of his hand over his kissed swollen lips. “Calculus. I need to- Yeah.’’ He turned on his heel and stalked away from the curious eyes of the bystanders.

Lance watched him go worriedly but he knew it was better to let him be for a bit. He leaned against his locker dazedly and rubbed his fingers over his lips that were still tingling. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and a soft endearing look in his eyes as he stared in the direction Keith had stalked off to.

Keith being Keith decided to avoid Lance at all costs after the hallway kiss debacle. After their period before lunch, Lance had texted him asking if he was coming to sit with them but anxiously Keith had declined and went to the Subway with Pidge instead and they sat underneath the bleachers, eating their subway food.

“So. I heard you left us this morning to smooch your BF out of nowhere.’’ She smirked as Keith’s cheeks flushed.

“I don’t want to talk about it really,’’ He mumbled around a mouthful of his sandwich. “Why are we sitting under the bleachers again?’’

“Dude, we can’t have these goodies out in the open for everyone to see!’’

He chuckled in response but he froze when all of a sudden he heard Lance’s voice talking to someone, voices growing louder as they went to sit down on the bleachers.

“I don’t know Lance, maybe it’s because you never have time for me anymore.’’ Nyma complained. The gripping feeling in Keith’s chest came back and he clenched his jaw as Pidge signaled for him to be silent. “All you do is spend time with _him_.’’

They heard Lance let out a tired sigh. “What else do you want me to do? Do you want me to wait around like an idiot while you’re going out with your college guy?’’

This was wrong. They weren’t supposed to sit here and listen to this. “We should get out of here. This sounds private.’’

Pidge violently shook her head. “Are you insane?’’ She hissed. “That’s your boyfriend _plus_ they’re talking about you!’’

“Nyma,’’ Lance said sadly. “You can’t keep doing this to me.’’

Nyma nervously bounced her leg up and down. “He’s not coming on the ski trip, is he? That’s _our_ thing.’’

“What does it matter? You have a boyfriend and so do I.’’

“Yeah, but,’’ she said softly. “Maybe by then I won’t.’’

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew this was too good to be true. Nyma dumping her college boyfriend is all Lance wanted and now he was going to get it. And then he would dump him and run off to live a happy life with Nyma.

“Dude...’’ Pidge whispered in astonishment. “Nyma is after your man.’’

He couldn’t be here anymore, he mumbled a half-assed apology to Pidge and walked away so quickly he hoped nor Lance nor Nyma saw him. When he was in the hallway he saw Adam and Shiro. Adam was leaning against the wall and Shiro had his hand next to his head on the wall, the two standing close together and laughing. Their conversation halted when Keith poked Shiro in the back.

“Can we talk?’’ He choked out.

Noticing the stressed look on his best friend’s face, he straightened up, placing his hand on his back. “Of course, Keith.’’ He turned back to Adam. “I’m sorry but this seems important. I’ll see you later, okay?’’

Adam’s brown eyes showed nothing but understanding and gave Keith a comforting smile. Wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Shiro guided him to a quiet place. “Okay, what’s going on?’’

And then all his insecurities came pouring out. How he had heard Lance and Nyma talk and how he was afraid that eventually he would get dumped for Nyma. Shiro had his lips pursed and arms crossed over his chest and stared down at his feet as he listened to Keith rant. Keith was playing with his sleeves. “I know you don’t like him but I just needed to talk to someone. I should’ve seen this coming, I am such an idiot.’’

“Nah, I’m good.’’ His best friend reassured hi,. Then letting out a heavy sigh. “That sucks, though, buddy. I don’t know what to tell you, I’m sorry. I do know one thing and that is that he is the idiot if he breaks up with you for the likes of her.’’

“Keith!’’

The two friends turned their at the same time and saw Lance standing there, eyebrows furrowed together. He avoided his gaze, Shiro glancing between the two of them before bumping his arm ever so gently against Keith’s. “Do you want me to wait for you?’’

Keith shook his head before grabbing his bag. “You better not. But thank you.’’

He brushed straight passed Lance who quickly followed him. “Hey! What do you think people are going to say when they see you cozying up to Shiro?’’

“What d you you think people are going to say when they hear you begging Nyma to take you back on the bleachers?’’ Keith spat back furiously.

Lance stared at him with wide eyes. “You were spying on me?’’

“Not intentionally.’’ Keith turned to see if anyone was around, turning back to face him. “Listen, maybe we should call it quits. Shiro and I are good, Nyma is really jealous-’’

“I can not believe you are doing this.’’ A hollow laugh left his mouth. “I can’t believe you’re breaking up with me right before the ski trip! That’s in the contract!’’

“Only if we are still together.’’ Keith argued.

“ _We are still together!_ ’’ Lance hissed. “You’re just pulling out because you’re scared.’’

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. What do I have to be scared about?’’

Lance just shrugged. “You tell me, mullet.’’

Keith just glanced away, nibbling on his bottom lip. He didn’t know what to respond to that. He couldn’t say what he really felt. Lance would laugh right in his face. Ocean blue eyes were studying him closely as he waited for a final answer. Inhaling deeply, Keith hoped his idea wouldn’t bring him in trouble.

“I’ll go if Pidge goes.’’

“ _Pidge?_ ’’ Lance’s voice raised in surprise. “Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard it is to convince her to go to these things? She never went before.’’

Keith’s face darkened. “And I don’t want to be all on my own when Nyma forces herself onto you and you’ll ditch me to the side like a side piece.’’ He snarled. “Either we’re both going or you can forget about me tagging along.’’

With that he turned on his heel and leaving Lance alone to stand there. Tears were building in his eyes but tried his best to keep them at bay. He heard footsteps behind him and a hand wrapped around his upper arm, tugging him to the Cuban’s chest. He started to struggle but Lance’s broken voice made him pause.

“Please,’’ Lance begged, voice strained. “Stop running. I need you to talk to me. I can’t read your mind, Keith. Are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong?’’

He relaxed against him, snuggling closer for the warmth and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry,’’ He mumbled into his shirt. “I just got insecure. I should’ve talked to you instead of assuming things. I just thought-’’

“I know.’’ He said in a hushed voice. “I know what that sounded like but... It’s not what I meant. She just needed to stop using me. I guess she didn’t get the memo.’’

Keith snorted. “You can say that again.’’ He lifted his head so he could look Lance in the eye. “I’m still only going if Pidge is goes.’’

He watched as his crush shook his head while laughing, hugging him closer as he rested his cheek on top of his head. Keith hummed happily. “I’ll try to convince her.’’

Keith felt soft lips press against his forehead and his heart skipped a beat happily. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others company. After some time Lance held his face in his palms and smiled. “You good now?’’

“I am, yeah.’’ Keith grinned. Lance slipped his hand in the pale one and tangled their fingers together. “Come on, I’m taking you to class.’’

Keith had felt at ease more than anything after actually talking to Lance but still sort of hoped he would drop the whole ski trip thing. Pidge never went along on these things, she hated them with a burning passion because she hated 99% of the classmates with a burning passion. So he hoped he didn’t have to go if she refused to go.

He turned out to be wrong. Pidge had come over later that day bombarding him with questions as to why Lance was bothering her about the ski trip. When Keith had admitted it was because she never went on those things and therefor thought he wouldn’t have to go either if she had refused. Pidge started hitting him with a pillow and yelling at him how he couldn’t let Nyma win and that they were going to go together. So she told Lance that she would join them and Keith had never felt more betrayed at that point.

He hadn’t thought it could’ve gotten worse but the day his father Coran had dropped him off by the bus and tried giving him the sex talk, he had turned all shades of red and immediately scrambled out of the car, not wanting to hear his dad talk about that. He didn’t plan to have sex with anyone anytime soon anyway.

Kinkade smiled at him and took the suitcase from him. “I got this buddy, go take a seat in the bus.’’

“Thank you, Ryan.’’ Keith smiled and squeezed his shoulder before climbing onto the bus.

Almost immediately he noticed Lance sitting halfway and raising his hand to wave at him. He smiled back at him before walking past where he sat to take the seat next to Pidge. But a hand wrapped around his arm and he locked eyes with sad looking ocean eyes.

“Hey, where are you going?’’ Lance asked softly. “Are you still mad at me?’’

Smiling softly he stroked his cheek. “No, I’m good. I just want to sit next to Pidge, she doesn’t look too good.’’ He turned back to walk to the seat and sat down next to her, glancing Lance’s way. Lance looked like someone had kicked his puppy and moved to sit back down, Nyma not even five seconds later taking the seat next to him.

Keith’s stomach coiled in jealousy and he looked out the window, clenching his jaw. He knew he hand no right to be jealous because this was their plan. He just wished he hadn’t started feeling the way he did about him.

Coughing broke him out of his train of thoughts and worriedly glanced at his best friend. She looked paler than usual and her throat was sore an sounded rough. She was wrapped in a big scarf where the red tip of her nose poked out above. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Pidge into his side, her head leaning on his shoulder in return.

“You need to talk.’’ She whispered in a rough voice. Keith sighed and rested his cheek on her hair.

“Sleep, Katie.’’ He whispered back. “You need all the rest you can get.’’

It was a three hour bus ride to the ski resort which was mostly spend sleeping by the two friends. Pidge had gotten better by the last hour and happily jumped out of the bus and ripped her scarf off.

”Freedom!’’ She cheered and spun around. Keith shook his head at her antics.

“Pidge! Get inside before you get another cold!’’ Kinkade shouted from the doorway, rolling as eyes at Keith who laughed loudly.

The snow crunched under his boots as they made their way inside the warm hotel. Lance was standing with his lacrosse friends, arm slung around Hunk’s shoulder. Keith could see his beautiful eye crinkles that appeared when he laughed. Pidge elbowed him and waggled her eyebrows.

“Lance!’’ Nyma’s voice sounded from the balcony there. “First down the black piste owns the other a hot tub.’’

Pidge’s eyes sparkled. “You should go, Keith!’’

Keith scrunched up his nose. “I don’t know how to Ski, Pidgeon. Let alone how to put on the boots.’’

“Then why did you come on the trip? What do you plan on doing the entire weekend?’’

“Read.’’ Keith shrugged. Kinkade came over and threw his arm around him. “I’ll join you. I don’t know how to Ski either.’’

“Hunk and I can teach you guys.’’

At the voice of Lance, the two turned around. Hunk and Lance smiled at the two. Keith’s stomach fluttered happily. “You’d do that?’’

“Course!’’ Lance grinned so wide that you could see his sparkling white teeth. “It’s really not that hard, I mean, not if you have a great teacher.’’ He winked at him.

Keith turned red but smiled nonetheless. “Well if you are my teacher then I guess it should be okay.’’

Hunk rolled his brown eyes. “Stop flirting, Lance. He’s already your boyfriend. Ryan, if you feel comfortable doing it I’ll be honored to actually learn you something.’’

A fake offended gasp came from his mouth and Lance pushed against his best friend’s shoulder. Hunk didn’t move an inch. “You wound me, Hunk.’’

“I mean,’’ Kinkade chuckled and smiled at Keith who raised his shoulder with a lopsided grin. “It can’t hurt to give it a try.’’

Pidge let out a loud whoop and sprinted through the lobby. The group of friends followed her laughing. Lance stayed by Keith’s side to help him pick out the proper gear. His arm was around his shoulders as they made their way to the pistes. He helped his pretend boyfriend by putting on the ski’s and boots, holding his hands tightly as Keith tried to find the balance on the ski’s. They slipped forward and Keith yelped as he forcefully bumped into the Cuban’s chest. Lance held him tightly and smirked at him. “Hello,’’ he purred smoothly. “You come here often?’’

A loud laugh bubbled up Keith’s chest and he shook his head. “You are unbelievable.’’

“Hey lovebirds!’’ Pidge shouted as she, Hunk and Kinkade were waiting by the ski lift. “You coming or what?’’

“Come on, Mullet.’’ Lance said fondly. “Let’s get to them before Pidge goes on a rampage.’’

They spend almost the whole afternoon skiing. After some practice Keith seemed to master it quite quickly and even managed to beat Lance in a few races -which resulted in a sulking Lance- until he had enough of the cold and decided to get hot chocolate with Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Kinkade. Lance had finally acknowledged Nyma and had accepted her challenge.

“Stop pouting, Keith.’’ Kinkade teased him as he sipped his hot chocolate.

“Keith is jealous and misses his boyfriend.’’ Pidge singsonged. Keith hated his friends.

“Don’t worry about it,’’ Hunk said and smiled at him. “He’s pretty much over Nyma ever since he’s been spending so much time with you.’’

Shay nodded her head frantically. “All he’s done is talk about you, Keith. We can clearly see how much you mean to him. He’s crazy about you. He look at you the way Hunk always does when he sees me.’’ She giggled. Hunk leaned over to give her a soft kiss.

“Really?’’

“Yes, of course! So I guess we should thank you. For making him happier than he’s ever been.’’

The words were swirling around in his brain the rest of the evening. He was in his room he shared with Kinkade and stared ahead of him. “Ryan?’’

“Hmm?’’

“Do you think Hunk and Shay said the truth?’’ Keith pondered out loud. “Like does he really look at me like that?’’

Kinkade eyed him as if he had grown a second head. “Is this a trick question? Keith, the guy looks at you as if you hung the moon _and_ the stars.’’

A smile creeped on his face and his heart started thumping louder. “Do you think he’s waiting for me in the hot tub?’’

The look he received said everything he needed to know and he threw the blanket off, grabbing the bathrobe and making his way downstairs. Just as he expected, Lance was sitting by himself in the hot tub underneath the stars.

“Hey, you.’’

Lance looked up and smiled at Keith. “Hey.’’

“So,’’ Keith sat down at the edge. “Hunk told me something interesting.’’

“I’m sure he did.’’

“You’re crazy about me?’’ Keith tilted his head. “I thought you wanted to get back together with Nyma and I figured you would be all too happy to sit next to her on the bus ride but instead you looked as if someone had kicked your puppy.’’

“Keith,’’ Lance’s voice was soft and fond. “For someone who has such good grades you can be so dense. I didn’t want to sit next to Nyma. I wanted to sit next to _you_. I even got snacks for us, including those- those yogurt thingy smoothies you like so much.’’

He raised an eyebrow. “The Korean grocery shop is all the way across town.’’

“So if I go all the way across town to get something you like, that means...’’ Lance trailed off.

“You must really love yogurt smoothies.’’

He splashed water towards him. “You are insufferable! I like _you_ , Mullet.’’

Keith chuckled and started taking the bathrobe off and his sweatpants he slept in. He swung his legs over the edge and stepped into the warm water. Lance’s ocean blue eyes widened. “You’re coming in,’’ he said in a high pitched voice. “In your underwear.’’

Keith’s cheeks flushed. “I didn’t bring a swimsuit.’’ He stopped in front of his crush. “Hi.’’

“There’s no one like you, Mullet.’’ Lance laughed fondly and pulled him into his lap.

With a shared smile the two leaned in, lips meeting in a soft and sweet kiss. Their lips danced together but it turned more passionate when Lance pulled him closer to his chest and bit on his bottom lip. A small moan left Keith’s lips and allowed his lover’s warm tongue to enter his mouth,moaning in delight when both their tongues twirled around each other. Pulling apart to breathe they shared another happy smile.

“For the record,’’ Keith stroked those tan cheeks tenderly. “I like you, too.’’

Lance laughed happily and affectionately rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s. Keith felt warm on the inside and brought their lips together again in a sweet kiss. After an hour or so Lance walked him back to his room, hands intertwined and both whispering sweetly to each other. Keith kissed him o the cheek as they arrived at his door but Lance pulled him back by his hands, kissing him deeply. “Sweet dreams.’’

“Goodnight.’’ Keith swooned and walked into his room, sighing happily.

How bummed he had been to go on the trip at first, how glad was that went anyways. He blinked his eyes open the next morning and happiness flooded through his veins as he thought about last night. It wasn’t fake or pretend anymore. It was real, Keith and Lance were now actually together. He yawned and stretched, glancing to the bed next to him where Kinkade had finished packing his stuff.

“Wakey, wakey sleepyhead.’’ He teased him.

Keith chuckled at his friend and threw the blankets off of him. “I can’t believe we can’t stay here longer. I actually like it here.’’

Kinkade laughed out loud, looking at him with waggling eyebrows. “You’re just saying that because you were having an amazing time with Lance, don’t deny it.’’

“Shut up, Ryan.’’ Keith snickered and threw a pillow in his direction, moving into the bathroom to get changed and started panicking his suitcase as well.

The two friends walked with Pidge to the bus, Kinkade and Pidge teasing Keith about his hot tub kiss with Lance. Keith just ignored them but his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Lance again. Kinkade took the suitcases from his friends so they could climb inside the bus. Keith noticed that Lance was sitting on Pidge’s spot and waved at him. He smiled and hadn’t even stepped a foot in the aisle before everyone else burst out in cheers and clapping loudly. With burning cheeks he made his way over to his seat and sat down next to his boyfriend.

”Hi.’’ Came the cheery reply followed by a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Hi.’’ Keith blushed. “Hey, uh, did you tell anyone about us last night?’’

“Nah, that’s how they act with couples on this trip.’’ Lance squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Hey, I’m a little tired. Can I use you as a pillow?’’

“Sure.’’ Keith giggled and shifted so Lance could rest his head on his shoulder and rested his own head on top of his. To the couple the trip back home was over far too quickly. Lance had slept the first hour and a half and when he woke up the two were whispering softly to each other, Lance whispering Spanish words of endearment that caused Keith to blush.

“You go ahead.’’ Lance whispered to his lover as the bus had arrived back at the school and students were scrambling to get off. He stroked his hand down Keith’s arm. “I need to talk to Hunk about something.’’

Keith nodded and kissed his cheek before climbing out of the bus., While he was waiting for his suitcase, Nyma made his way over to him with a smile.

“Keith!’’ She smiled sweetly. “I love how you joined us on the ski trip. It was fun, right? I just wanted to say how cool it is you don’t mind Lance and mine friendship. I mean if my boyfriend spend the night in another girl’s room-’’

He was almost certain he could hear his heart shatter. “I’m sorry, what?’’

“Sorry, hang on.’’ She tugged an all too familiar looking hair tie out of her hair. “Don’t you hate it when your hair gets greasy from sitting on a bus for three hours?’’ She smiled at how pale he started to look. “Oh, I see my friends. Have a great Christmas Keith!’’

With a flick of her blonde hair she stalked away, just as Lance made is way over. “What was that all about?’’ He then noticed the broken look on his boyfriend’s face. “Hey, you okay?’’

“Did you go to Nyma’s room last night?’’ He choked out, violet eyes filled with hurt.

Lance turned rigid. “Keith-’’

“And you gave her Allura’s hair tie?’’ Tears were now pooling in his eyes. “I can’t believe I got played like this.’’

“Babe,’’ Lance said softly. “Please I can explain. Let me drive you home-’’

“I’d rather walk!’’ He spat, a fire now burning in his eyes. “This is over, Lance. In every single way. Leave me the fuck alone, I am done with you and your mind games!’’

He was screaming now and getting the attention of the other students. Pidge and Kinkade rushed over and stared at the scene with wide eyes. Adam and Shiro had pushed their way through the crowd and worriedly looked at their friend.

“I should’ve know it was all a joke.’’ Keith choked out. “I-’’ He shook his head and turned around to storm off.

“Keith!’’ Lance cried out desperately, wanting to follow him just as Kinkade and Pidge did but Shiro blocked him the way, angrily shoving him back. “Shiro, please-’’

“I think you’ve done enough.’’ He growled and narrowed his eyes at him. “I always had a bad feeling about you, McClain.’’

Adam stepped forward and gently tugged on his arm. “Takashi,’’ He shushed. “Let it go. Keith’s the one who need us right now.’’

Shiro allowed Adam to tug him away but kept glaring at the Cuban boy. The two quickly walked into the direction they had seen Keith run in too and eventually heard loud, muffled sobs followed by soft words of comfort.

Keith sat on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and head buried in between the space. Pidge and Kinkade sat on each of his side, arms around the heart broken boy. Shiro’s heart ached painfully at the sight and knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on top of the trembling ones. His brother picked his head up and the expression crumbled when he saw his brother and best friend.

“Shiro,’’ He whimpered and launched himself at his chest, clinging to his chest. Shiro held him tightly.

“I got you, buddy.’’ He whispered in the sobbing boy’s hair. “I got you.’’

Shiro had ended up driving him home. Keith had calmed down shortly before they arrived home but had done nothing but stare out of the window on the way there, not saying a single word. He opened the door to his house and with a tired sigh he threw his stuff down by the door. He then glanced around the living room and froze. It was decorated with Christmas lights and the tree was already up and beautifully decorated. His chest swelled and smiled as he looked around. He loved it, he was finally home. He turned around at the sound of a gasp.

“KEITH!’’

“Romelle!’’ He cried happily and hugged her tightly, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You’re finally home.’’ She sighed out against his jacket. “We miss you so much.’’

“I missed you, too.’’ He said softly. “The place looks amazing, Ro. Did you do this all by yourself?’’

He heard someone come down the stairs. “Hey little brother.’’

Keith spun around with wide eyes. “Allura,’’ he choked out. He then ran to her and basically tackled her in a tight hug. He rubbed his face in her shoulder and inhaling her sweet scent. “I missed you so much.’’ he whimpered.

Her hands through his black mullet. “I missed you, too, kiddo.’’

Their moment was interrupted by a few sharp knocks on the door. Keith’s heart started pounding painfully harder and his hands started to sweat. “I’ll get it.’’ He said very softly and moved to the door. He took a deep breath before pulling the door open. Red rimmed ocean blue eyes stared at him and the Cuban boy nervously fidgeted in place.

“Can we talk please?’’ His voice was hoarse and trembled. Keith wanted to cry at the sight of his ex. “Keith,’’ Lance begged and his voice cracked.

“Not here,’’ He said stiffly and stepped down the porch, arms wrapping around his middle. “What are you doing here Lance?’’

“I needed you to know that nothing happened with Nyma.’’

“You do not get my issue, Lance. You went to her last night whether something happened or not.’’ Keith barked. “I am tired of being second best. Or fake best, whatever.’’

Lance flinched at the tone. “You’re not! Look last night-’’

“Was a mistake.’’ Keith forced out. “Physical stuff might not be a big deal to you but it is to me.’’

“What? Who says it’s not-’’

“Every guy on the bus!’’ He snarled, voice echoing down the street. “Everyone clapping and praising you like you are some god and you’re just eating it up!’’

Lance’s face showed hurt and he licked his lips. “I-’’

“Go home, Lance.’’

“I just want to talk. Can we go-’’

Shiro had silently appeared behind Keith and gave Lance a hard glare. “He told you to leave, buddy.’’

Keith frowned at his best friend. “Shiro,’’ He whispered. “I’m fine. Go back inside.’’

Shiro shrugged and stayed put. “No, no. It’s fine.’’

When they turned back to Lance, Keith was surprised by the confused look on his face before realization dawned down on him. “Wait a second,’’ Lance growled. “This isn’t about Nyma and me, it’s about you and Shiro! Are you kidding me? Are you still in love with this asshole? Is that you broke up with me?’’

Keith was at the point of exploding when a broken vice sounded from the doorway and his heart stuttered when he saw the heartbroken expression of his sister. “You’re in love with Shiro?’’

“No...’’ He breathed out and moved to talk towards her but she turned around with a sob and threw the door closed behind him as he stormed inside. “Allura!’’

Keith closed his eyes and sharply turned around to see an embarrassed Lance and Shiro. He felt anger bloom in his chest. “Just go home!’’ He yelled at them. “Both of you!’’

Yanking the door open he stormed inside and threw the door closed with a slam. He quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on his big sister’s door. “Allura?’’

“I’m busy right now.’’ She mumbled distantly. Keith flinched at the coldness in her voice.

He sighed and walked to his own room. He ran his hand through his hair and tugged on it. This day couldn’t get any worse. His phone started going off and with one slick movement unlocked it, tapping on the notifications with a confused expression. Why did he get tagged in so many posts?

Violet wide eyes grew wider by the second as he watched himself and Lance make out in the hot tub in the video. No- No, no, _fuck_ no!

“ _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK!?_ ’’

“Language!’’ He heard Coran scold him loudly from downstairs as he quickly paced back to Allura’s room.

“I know you’re mad at me but I need your help.’’ He said as panic gripped his chest. “ _Please?_ ’’

She sighed and got up. “What’s up?’’ She huffed and flicked her eyes up and down his face. “Keith, you look like you’re going to pass out at any second.’’

Keith nodded towards to his room and bit on his nails as Allura watched the video, seated by his desk. She cleared her throat and rose her eyebrows. “Well,’’ She exhaled and put the phone back down. “We can only see your back and you have your mullet in a ponytail so plus it’s quite dark, so... It could’ve been anyone.’’

“Who am I kidding?’’ Keith groaned an flopped down on the bed face first. “I am done for!’’

“Keith... Hey, come on.’’ She tugged him upright and sat down next to him. “We’ll figure it out, okay?’’

“I know your only nice to me because I made an accident sex tape and you feel bad.’’ He mumbled.

“I do feel bad.’’ Allura cupped his face so he couldn’t avoid eye contact. “But I also don’t understand why you didn’t tell me why all of this was happening in the first place?’’

“I thought you would hate me!’’

“I could never hate you, Keith.’’ She reassured him and took his hand. “But when Lance said you’re in love with him I thought you were trying to date my ex.’’

He stared at his lover with sad eyes. “I would never do that to you, Allura. You’re my sister.’’

She rubbed her fingers under her eyes, Keith’s heart clenched and squeezed her hand tightly. “You wouldn’t even Skype with me, what else was I supposed to think?’’

“I didn’t Skype with you,’’ He said in a hoarse voice. “Because I was lying to everyone in my life and I couldn’t lie to you.’’

She smiled and wiped her own cheeks dry. “I thought you didn’t need me anymore.’’

A startled laugh escaped his lips. “Are you kidding me? Look what happened when you were gone! I made a sex tape while I even haven’t had sex yet.’’

Allura now laughed as well and tugged him in a big hug. “Come here,’’ She sighed happily as Keith hugged her back just as tightly.

“I’m always going to need you.’’ Keith sighed and opened his, smirking when saw Romelle standing there. “How long have you been standing there, squirt?’’

“Not long.’’ Romelle said shyly. “Okay,’’ she admitted. “Long.’’

The two siblings chuckled and reached for her, Romelle jumping on the bed to join the hug. They hugged each other tightly. “Let’s make a pact,’’ Allura suggested. “No more secrets between us.’’

“I have a secret,’’ Romelle said in a small voice. She took a deep breath and then let it out. “I send the letters.’’

Keith’s eyes hardened. “I’m going to kill you.’’

He then shot forward, past Allura and Romelle screeched as she darted away from her big brother. Allura tried to keep them apart. “Keith! No! She’s just a kid, stop!’’

“You were so lonely!’’ Romelle wailed as she tried to dodge her brother as best as she could. “And I could tell Lance really liked you! I knew you wouldn’t do anything about it!’’  
  
“So you sent all _five_ letters!?’’ Keith bit back harshly as he kept chasing her around.

“I thought five chances at a boyfriend were better odds!’’

“Okay!’’ Allura called as Romelle as she ran into his closet and moved to stand in between them, keeping a hand on Keith’s chest. “Give me the unicorn, Keith.’’ She ordered.

Grumpily he let his older sister take the unicorn plushie he had tried to hit his younger sister with. Allura kept him on a safe distance. “Look, her logic was off but her heart was in the right place.’’

“Her face is going to be in the wrong place.’’

“Wow, wow!’’ Allura huffed as he charged at her in an attempt to yank the closet door open but she pushed him back. “Keith, let me ask you a question before you’re going to murder our sister.’’ Keith just rolled his eyes. “If you truly didn’t want those letter to be send, why did you address them?’’

Keith scratched at the back of his neck. “It’s not like I added stamps...’’

“Can you maybe admit that some part of you doesn’t want everything in your life to be a fantasy?’’

“Maybe...’’

“Okay,’’ Allura nodded. “So if I can forgive you for writing my ex a love letter, do you think you can forgive Ro for sending them?’’

The closet door opened the tiniest bit and Keith just caught a glimpse of Romelle’s scared gaze. “You owe me flower crowns for the rest of your life.’’

She let out a happy sigh. “Thank god. I was really hoping to make it to the 7th grade.’’

“Yeah?’’ Allura glanced between her siblings. “Everything good again?’’

“I guess,’’ Keith grumbled and fondly rolled his eyes. “Come here, Ro.’’

His younger sister pummeled into his arms and she hugged him tightly. Allura smile at the sight and walked back to his desk to start typing on his phone. Keith and Romelle watched from where they were seated on his bed and after a few minutes Allura handed him his phone back. “There you go. All the videos will be taken down.’’

Keith smiled thankfully but it disappeared when he saw his background. It was Lance sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep and Keith cuddled up to his chest and Lance’s right arm wrapped around his back. His heart ached painfully. He missed Lance, he missed his warmth, his hugs, his laugh, his kisses. He blinked furiously and swallowed. “I guess I should change my background huh?’’

“You could.’’ Allura nodded with pursed lips. “Or you can talk to him.’’

His siblings had then left him alone and Keith had let out a long sigh as he stared at his background. He wanted to text Lance but couldn’t find himself to actually make the step and do it. On new years eve, Coran, Romelle and Allura were completely dumbfounded when they saw Keith _actually_ cleaning his room thoroughly.

“Yep,’’ Coran whispered. “He’s cleaning. It must be rough on him.’’ The two sisters just nodded in agreement. “Hey could you two hang out by yourselves for a second?’’

“Yeah of course. Come on, Ro.’’

Coran walked inside and Keith jumped when he saw his father standing there, pulling his headphones down. “Hey,’’ Coran said. “Let’s go for a drive.’’

Keith felt like he had no choice to refuse but then again when was the last time he had spend some actual quality time with his dad? So they climbed into the car and drove to _Vrepit Sal’s_. They sat down ad Coran pulled out a quarter, showing it to his son before putting it in the jukebox and putting a song on.

“That’s the one.’’ He sighed in nostalgic. “Your mother and I used to come here all the time when we were dating.’’

“Really?’’ Keith smiled and rested his head on his hand, eyes turning fond. He loved it when he heard stories about his mother. “I didn’t know that.’’

“She’d play this exact song, then as soon as it was over she’d play it again.’’ He chuckled. “Know what else she’d do? Get up and start dancing in the aisles right where everyone was eating. I was embarrassed but you know I was in awe of her too. Sometimes I think back and realized I should’ve danced with her. Here, look at this.’’

A warm smile pulled on Keith’s lips as he took the picture that his father had given to him. “Wow, this place literally hasn’t changed.’’

Coran laughed before sighing deeply. “There’s so much I should’ve told you girls about her but I haven’t because talking about her makes me sad.’’

“It’s okay, pop.’’

“No, it’s not. I’ve relied on you and on Allura too much, I know I have. You’re sixteen, Keith. You don’t have to be an adult yet.’’ He said guiltily. “That’s why I was so happy when I saw you with Lance.’’

“Pop,’’ Keith choked out and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. “I don’t want to talk about Lance.’’

Coran tilted his head in confusion. “Lance who?’’

That startled a laugh out of Keith. “Really?’’

“Look, kiddo. I don’t know what happened with you two but I know how you opened up when he was around. Not with us, but to the world. Seeing you come to live with him... It-It reminded me of her. Don’t hide that part of yourself away, okay, kiddo?’’

Keith slowly nodded, not really looking him in the eyes. “Pop, I really miss her.’’

“I know you do.’’

Keith noticed the jukebox had stopped playing and gave his father a sly smile. “Can I borrow a quarter?’’

With a chuckle he tossed a coin in the air. “Catch.’’

Keith fluently catched it and tossed it in the jukebox. “So you said she’d play the same song twice?’’

“At least until they’d kick us out of here.’’ His father gave him a smile.

“Cool.’’

His father and him spend some more time together in the diner before making their way home. The next day they brought Allura back to the airport, giving her a big goodbye hug. She had cupped Keith’s face with a smile, not saying anything but by the look in her eyes she knew what she was trying to tell him.

He went to school with a pounding heart the day after that, Pidge and Kinkade walking by his side through the halls. So far he hadn’t received any rude or joking remarks or even weird glances. To say he felt relieved was an understatement. It was as if he was invisible again and he was completely okay with that That was until he approaching his locker and paused. He felt his throat close up and pushed his way through the crowd and just wanted to disappear when he saw the picture that was stuck on his metal door.

“ **It’s always the ones you don’t expect!** ’’ was painted on the door with a black arrow pointing to the picture on which Lance and Keith were locked in a fierce lip lock.

Pidge ripped it off and the crowd that was silently giggling fell silent as Pidge and Kinkade threw dirty daggers at them. Keith ran off, back down the hall where he came from and his blurry gaze fixed on the ground which caused him to bump into a firm chest. “Wow, wow, wow!’’ he heard that soothing voice. “Are you okay?’’

He ripped himself free from the tight grasp Lance had on his arms and glared in those ocean blue eyes he had fallen in love with. He angrily pushed past the stunned Cuban boy and waved his arms around as he turned back to him one last time. “Didn’t even say it wasn’t true? You just let them believe we had sex?!’’

Lance was confused at first but Pidge pushed the balled up piece of paper in his hands. “Are you going to do something about this?’’

Lance watched as Pidge and Kinkade followed Keith and glanced down at the piece of paper, blood boiling and clenching his jaw angrily. “Everyone listen up!’’ He raised his voice, Keith, Kinkade and Pidge halting their movements. “It’s none of your goddamn business but nothing happened in that hot tub. So the next person who bothers Keith about it or even tries to share the video, I won’t hesitate to kick all of your asses.’’

With that he quick walked to Keith, Pidge clapping in her hands but Lance had only eyes for one person only. “Hey, hey,’’ He whispered softly and gently took a hold of his shoulders. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. If i knew who did this-’’

Thick eyebrows furrowed together and stepped back from the warm hand that stroked his cheek. “Well, I do! And so should you!’’

“You’re right.’’ He said in a defeated manner. “Just- Let me, talk to her... Okay?’’

“No. I need to do this one on my own.’’

Lance stared longingly after him, a lost look in his eyes as Keith determinedly walked down the hall to where Nyma was standing. Nyma looked up as Keith stood a little too close for comfort and snorted. “Hi? Personal space, maybe?’’

“Why did you do it?’’ He snapped. “I mean, it’s pathetic that you even shared it to cause drama.’’

With a loud bang Nyma slammed her locker shut and she leaned against it with a smirk on her lips. “I didn’t do it. But that’s what happens when you decide to have sex in a public place. At least now everyone will see you for who you really are.’’

“What are you talking about?’’ He frowned, digging his fingers in his arms.

“Lance,’’ She hissed, eyes flicking over to him shortly. “He’s not as confident as he pretends to be. I’m not as tough as I pretend to be. And you, Keith,’’ she poked him in the chest. “You are as not as innocent as you pretend to be. You kissed the boy I liked!’’

“Oh come on, Nyma, grow up! You guys were broken up.’’

“That’s not what I mean! Back in middle school, before we even dated!’’ She was screaming now.

“Oh my god,’’ He laughed. “It was during spin the bottle and it was completely innocent!’’

Nyma stepped into his space and glared into his soul. “It wasn’t innocent to me!’’

Her body was trembling with anger and she flicked her hair in his face before she stormed away. Keith shook his head and walked back to Pidge and Kinkade who were staring at him with blown wide eyes. Lance reached to take his hand, eyes pleading for him to talk to him. Keith silently stared back at him but eventually shook his head and gestured for his friends to follow him. He wasn’t ready to talk to him yet.

Shiro drove him and Romelle home at the end of the day and Keith had let him in for coffee. The two friends sat on the couch, talking like they did the year before. “So,’’ Keith smirked at him over the rim of his mug. “How are things going with you and Adam?’’

“I’m a disaster,’’ Shiro laughed tiredly. “We spend like almost every day together and I feel so at home and at peace with him. His laugh makes me feel butterflies in my stomach and when our hands touch it’s like- fireworks.’’ He mumbled fondly. “But I chicken out every time I want to ask him out on a date. I just close up and don’t ask him. Keith, what if he doesn’t feel the same way?’’ His friend whined.

Keith choked on his beverage and doubled over, coughing loudly. Shiro patted on his back worriedly. “Are you kidding me?’’ Keith heaved out between deep breaths. “He has the same amount of heart eyes when he looks at you as you do when you look at him. Shiro just go for it. You got nothing left to lose. If you want I can help you.’’

“Thanks, Keith.’’ He smiled, smirking then. “What about you and Lance?’’

Keith sulked. “I thought you didn’t like him.’’ He mumbled.

“I like how he stood up for today.’’ He pondered. “He should’ve done it sooner and I still think he’s a dick but he really cares for you.’’

“I don’t mean to eavesdrop,’’ Romelle said in a small voice. “You always threw them away without reading them. So I figured I’d keep them for you.’’

She handed Keith the teal box he was missing for some time now. He took it with a confused frown on his face as he tore the lit of the box, a bunch of folded up papers in the box. He looked at Romelle and Shiro with big eyes and reached in the box, opening one of the notes with shaky hands and reading them out loud. “I’m proud of you, babe. You aced your presentations. My smarty pants fake boyfriend. Heart emoji.’’ Keith swallowed and took the next one out, smiling this time. “Don’t tell anyone but I actually really like your mullet.’’ He chuckled, reading through some more. “You looked so handsome today.’’

There was a fond smile on his friend’s face. “Still think he doesn’t care?’’

Keith grinned and launched off the couch, ripping his jacket from the coat rack and sprinted out of the door and jumping into the car. He inhaled deeply and started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to the field where they trained for lacrosse. He went to open the door of the car but paused, pulling out his notebook and started to write. When he was done, he got out of the car and started walking down the field where he saw Lance cleaning up some of the attributes.

The Cuban boy turned around and cocked his head when he saw Keith standing there a few feet away. “Hey.’’

“Hey.’’ Keith swallowed nervously. “I need to tell you something!’’

Lance walked closed, fond smile on his face. “And what’s that?’’

“I-I drove here!’’

“Really?’’ Lance chuckled. “That’s awesome.’’

“Thanks! Okay, bye!’’

Lance laughed and sped towards him, “Wow, wait! What do you have there?’’ He chuckled as he tried to grab the letter as Keith tried to keep it out of his reach. He frowned as he saw it was directed at him and stopped trying to grab it. “No. You know what, if you want me to read that you need to give it to me yourself.’’

Keith fiddled with the envelope before sticking it in his back pocket. “I don’t need this letter to tell you how I feel.’’ He breathed out. “I like you, Lance McClain. And there’s nothing fake about my feelings.’’

The most beautiful smile Keith had ever seen lit up Lance’s face and he stepped closer to the other boy, taking his hands. “The reason I went to Nyma’s room that night was to tell her that I am over her.’’ He said softly and brought his hands up to cup his face. “Because I am completely and utterly in love with you, Keith. Only you.’’

Keith’s heart bursted with love and laughed happily. “Well in that case,’’ he said in a low voice. “I take back what I said. I love you, Lance McClain.’’

The two met halfway, their lips moving together in a sweet kiss. Keith felt like he was on cloud nine as he kissed the boy he loved so much. He felt like he was finally coming home. Lance licked into his mouth as his long fingers crawled at the back of his head and playing with his soft mullet. Keith keened and snaked his arms tightly around his lover’s neck, pressing himself up against Lance.

Breaking away, they kept their foreheads pressed together. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since you kissed me in the school hall.’’ Lance admitted shyly. Keith rubbed their noses together affectionately.

“Me too.’’

* * *

“They’re just talking.’’ Lance pouted as he eyed Shiro and Adam chatting. “What’s he so scared off?’’

Keith rolled his eyes and gently elbowed his boyfriend in his chest. “We were scared, too, weren’t we? But I guess you’re right, I don’t think he’s going to ask him.’’ he said and then stood up, Lance staring at him with wide eyes. “ADAM!’’ Keith yelled so loud that he got the attention of him and Shiro. “SHIRO WANTS A DATE!’’

“ _SHUT THE FUCK UP KEITH!_ ’’ A very embarrassed Shiro yelled back, face turning a fiery red. “You call that helping!?’’

Keith shrugged but let out an excited whoop and pulled on Lance’s arm in excitement as Adam gently turned Shiro’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. Shiro froze at first but then seemed to melt into the kiss, tilting his head to make this kiss more comfortable.

“Finally!’’

They broke apart at the sound of Keith and Lance cheering and glared at the couple but couldn’t help but sweep the smiles of their face. “You’re lucky I am in such a good mood right now,’’ Shiro grumbled. “Otherwise I would’ve ripped your face off.’’

“Takashi,’’ Adam said, trying to sound stern but it came out fond rather than anything else. “They meant well and let’s be real,’’ He lifted their hands. “It has a pretty good outcome if you ask me.’’

“Right?’’ Lance chirped, arm around Keith. “Anyone up for a drink at _Vrepit Sal’s_?’’

Keith perched himself on his tippy toes to press a feather light kiss against his jaw. “You’ve read my mind, babe.’’

Lance’s eyes twinkled. “Don’t I always, mi corazon?’’

Adam chuckled and faced Shiro. “It sound good to me for a first date. What about you Takashi?’’

“I’ll go wherever you go.’’ Was his answer and kissed his hand.

Later that evening Keith and Lance were sprawled over on Keith’s bed, making homework. Lance was allowed in his room as long as the door was kept open at all times. The two were so caught up in their disagreement about an equation that Lance mercilessly had started tickling his lover and Keith was shrieking with laughter.

The doorbell went and Romelle sighed heavily, shaking her head as she walked past his room and saw the two boys goofing around. She walked down the stairs and opened the door only to be met with a tall brown haired man that was holding a flower and the letter that had been addressed to him. Romelle could read that it said “James Griffin’’ and she nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Oh _Keeeeeiiiith_ ,’’ she singsonged. “It’s for you!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a whole journey writing my klance version but I loved every single little bit of it, even if I struggled with it a bit. Maybe, who knows, I'll write a follow up one shot to this and deal with the whole James situation!
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> ¡Para lo vas espantar! - You'll scare him  
> ¡No seas tonto, hijo! - Don't be silly, son  
> Tengo que decir que él es lindo - I have to say that he is cute  
> Por favor, deje de - Please, stop.


End file.
